the golden trio and jonginie's plus one
by hissinfullips
Summary: [PERMANENTLY MOVED] www.wattpad.com/story/104839238-the-golden-trio-and-jonginie%27s-plus-one-hunkai cerita ini akan dilanjutkan seluruhnya ke situs wattpad. terima kasih. under username: hissinfullips
1. Chapter 1

1\. Cerita ini menggunakan _**licentia puitica**_ dan akan terus digunakan.

2\. Bahasa Indonesia _**is not**_ my native language—I am still learning, so please bear with me. Writing fanfiction is one of my 'exercises' to improve my skill.

3\. Rating might go high up

* * *

 _ **jongin-centric; oh sehun/kim jongin; park chanyeol/do kyungsoo; pg-13; multichaptered. -7501 words.**_

 _ **family au; kid fic au; romance; drama.**_

 _ **warnings: age difference, underage (no sex, pure love); dysfunctional family; satansoo loves cry baby pc(r)y.**_

* * *

Banyak yang berkata bahwa keluarga Kim Jongin adalah unik; mendekati aneh, lebih tepat dikatakan. Do Kyungsoo adalah papanya yang berusia 8 tahun lebih tua darinya; (mama) Park Chanyeol adalah karyawan papa yang selalu papa beri kecupan jika laki-laki itu menangis; itu karena ulah jahil papa. Dan yang terakhir, Oh Sehun, teman sepermainan yang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai suami Jonginie.

Dengan usia yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun, Jongin masih sering bermain rumah-rumahan dengan mereka.

* * *

 ** _5 tahun;_**

 **Jongin** masih ingat semasa ia masih kecil. Ia hidup dengan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Ayah'. Ayah yang selalu memberikannya senyuman, mengecupnya sebelum tidur malam, memeluknya jika ia sakit atau menangis.

Setiap pagi, saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat ayah begitu sibuk berkutat di dapur. Ayah tidak sedang menyiapkan mereka sarapan, namun ayah menyiapkan bahan berdagang hari ini. Ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pedagang _tteokbokki_ ; banyak pelanggan yang mampir karena _tteokbokki_ buatan ayah enak, setiap hari kakak-kakak tampan dan cantik, bibi dan paman yang ramah memuji ayah karena memiliki Jongin kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Kakak yang mengenakan seragam sekolah selalu mengajak Jongin bermain, memberinya buku atau mainan kecil. Jongin sangat senang.

Namun, terkadang Jongin kecil merasa risih jika ada bibi-bibi dengan wajah aneh—seperti badut dengan riasan warna-warni; pikirnya masih lugu—datang menghampiri ayah; memegang lengan ayah dengan lekat, merapatkan tubuh mereka dekat, terkadang menghapus peluh ayah dengan sapu tangan mereka. Hal yang tidak ia suka saat para bibi memangkunya, bau mereka membuat Jongin pusing—terlalu wangi. Jongin kecil selalu dibuat menangis jika para bibi memaksa mencium pipi gembul Jongin. Mereka selalu meninggalkan bekas bibir kemerahan di pipinya, Jongin kecil sangat tidak suka. Tapi Jongin kecil menahan itu, karena bibi-bibi itu selalu membawakan Jongin makanan manis.

Jongin hanyalah anak kecil, rasa kesalnya itu hanya sesaat. Apalagi jika menyogok anak itu dengan manisan, hatinya mudah direbut.

Malam tiba, itu berarti ayah akan menutup kedai kecil miliknya dan mengantarkan Jongin meminjam buku bacaan di perpustakaan dekat stasiun. Ayah selalu heran karena Jongin masih begitu kecil untuk tertarik dengan literatur, Jongin kecil dengan ringan menjawab bahwa buku-buku yang diberikan hyung dan nuna sudah habis Jongin lihat (anak kecil ini belum bisa membaca lancar), Jongin ingin baca lagi (sebenarnya semua buku yang membuatnya tertarik adalah buku anak-anak yang kaya akan gambar).

Oleh sebab itu, pergi ke perpustakaan dan meminjam buku adalah rutinitas mereka setiap hari. Ayah dengan senang membacakan buku-buku itu sampai Jongin terlelap. Jongin sangat suka suara ayah; lembut dan ringan.

* * *

 ** _6 tahun;_**

 ** _Tahun_** di mana ia akan memasuki dunia pendidikan tahap awal; taman kanak-kanak dan tahun di mana ia menyadari ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang ia panggil 'Ibu'.

Ibu guru di sekolahnya dengan perlahan menjelaskan bahwa hanya memiliki ayah tidak masalah, jika tidak ada ibu itu tidak masalah karena Jongin memiliki ayah di sisinya. Jongin memeluk guru itu dan menyucapkan terima kasih sebelum bermain kembali dengan sahabat barunya, Taemin.

Saat menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatnya, Taemin dengan mata berkaca-kaca berdeklarasi bahwa ia akan membagi ibunya; Jongin bisa memanggil ibunya 'Mama' dan dengan itu Jongin dan dirinya tidak akan terpisah.

Jongin menatap Taemin dengan bangga. Sahabatnya ini terlihat begitu keren, walaupun wajah mungilnya penuh ingus dan air mata.

Sempat sekali waktu ia menanyakan ayahnya perihal ini; apa Jongin punya ibu? Di mana ibu Jongin? Ayah menatapnya sedikit sedih dan memberi senyuman yang begitu jarang ia lihat.

"Ibu Jongin sekarang berada di surga," jawab ayah.

"Apa ibu sendirian?" tanyanya kembali.

Ayah menggeleng santai, ia merangkul Jongin. "Ibu tidak sendirian, ibu bersama Tuhan dan para malaikat di sana."

Jongin menangguk mengerti. Ia memberi kode sang ayah untuk melepasnya, dengan langkahan kecilnya ia menuju meja kecil dekat tumpukan tempat tidur mereka. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan mungilnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, melakukan apa yang selalu guru-guru perintah saat sebelum belajar, makan siang ataupun pulang sekolah; berdoa.

Dengan mulut kecilnya ia memanjatkan rangkaian doa untuk ibunya di surga; memintanya jangan lupa makan, tetap hangat, dan tidak membuat repot Tuhan karena Jongin akan menjadi anak bagi ayah dan para guru.

'Jongin dan ayah mencintai ibu', rangkaian kata itu menutup doa-doa yang dia panjatkan. _Amen_.

Senyuman lebar melengkung di bibir mungilnya, merasa senang sudah berdoa untuk sang ibu. Mungkin dengan ini ibu akan selalu senang di surga. Jongin kecil kembali lagi ke sisi ayah, menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di pangkuan hangat itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Jonginah?"

Dengan tatapan bangga Jongin bertutur, "Jonginie berdoa untuk ibu di surga. Ibu guru berkata setiap doa yang kita panjat pada Tuhan, pasti akan terkabul. Jonginie berdoa agar ibu senang di surga, ayah."

Jongin kecil tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ayahnya kini menangis, menangis seperti bayi atau seperti dirinya saat merasa sedih tidak dapat menemani sang ayah berjualan. Dengan kedua lengan yang kecil, Jongin mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher ayah. Merangkul tubuh dewasa itu dekat dalam tubuh mungilnya. Untuk kali itu, giliran Jongin kecil merangkul sang ayah yang sedang menangis.

Sejak saat itu, Jongin selalu rajin berdoa meminta hal serupa pada Tuhan. Awalnya sang ayah tidak mengikuti ia berdoa, tapi tak apa mungkin ayah lelah berjualan seharian. Lambat laun, ayahnya ikut duduk di sampingnya, mengait kedua tangannya dan memanjatkan doa.

Jongin senang karena ia berpikir dengan dua orang berdoa bersama maka keinginannya semakin terkabul dan ibu di surga semakin senang.

* * *

Di tahun itu pula Jongin kecil menyadari perbedaan perempuan dan laki-laki. Jongin dan ayah adalah laki-laki, begitu kesimpulan yang ia bisa tangkap.

Saat itu ibu guru memberi permainan kepada murid-murid didiknya, termasuk Jongin, siapa yang menjadi pemenang akan mendapat imbalan.

Jongin dengan semangat menyelesaikan tugasnya, mewarnai sebuah gambar dengan warna pilihan yang tepat. Jongin lolos menjadi juara dalam kelompok murid laki-laki, ia mendapatkan sebuah layang-layang kertas, sedangkan juara kelompok putri mendapat jepit rambut berbentuk pita.

Jongin melirik teman perempuannya itu dengan senang menggenggap hadiah yang di dapat. Jongin cemberut, ia ingin jempit itu, bukan layangan!

"Jonginie ingin jemput rambut juga!" Bentaknya membuat seluruh kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Ia berjalan menuju sang guru dan menyodorkan kembali hadiahnya. "Jonginie ingin jepit rambut, Bu Guru!" Rengeknya kembali.

Ibu guru itu jongkok di hadapannya, meraih tangan mungil Jongin, ia usap perlahan, ingin menenangkan Jongin. "Jongin 'kan sudah menang dan mendapatkan hadiah? Jadi tidak boleh serakah ingin mendapat semua hadiah, masing-masing pemenang sudah ibu bagi dengan adil. Kelompok laki-laki mendapat layangan kertas; kelompok perempuan mendapat jepit rambut," jelas guru itu perlahan.

Jongin semakin cemberut, pipinya kini memerah karena kesal. "Tapi Jonginie ingin jepit rambut! Jepit rambut, bukan layangan! Jonginie suka jepit rambut!" Dengan itu ia menangis karena terlalu jengkel. Ibu guru tidak mengerti!

Kim Jongin bukanlah anak yang rewel atau bandel, ia adalah anak yang penurut dan kalem. Wajar jika guru dan teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan heran dan kalut. Jongin anak periang itu tidak pernah menangis, tapi Kim Jongin tetaplah seorang anak kecil, ada kalanya tubuh mungil itu akan meluapkan emosinya dengan menangis.

"Tapi Jonginah, Jongin itu anak laki-laki. Jadi, tidak pantas menggunakan jepit rambut," jelas guru itu dengan tenang, namun Jongin kembali histeris.

"Tapi ayah dan nuna berkata Jongin terlihat menggemaskan dan manis jika memakai jepit rambut. Jonginie ingin jepit rambut, Bu Guru!" Isaknya semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan mulai kesusahan bernafas. Wajah mungilnya kini merah padam penuh ingus dan air mata.

Guru di hadapannya kini sudah kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bisa memenangkan jepit rambut itu. Sedikit menyerah untuk menenangkan murid kecilnya ini.

Jongin sesenggukan, dalam isakannya selalu terucap 'Jonginie ingin jepit rambut' dan terkadang 'ayah, nini ingin ayah'.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Kini Jongin duduk di atas pangkuan sang ayah, masih sesenggukan menyiup susu cokelat kegemarannya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Jongin kecil tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berada di sini, ia ingin pulang bersama ayah.

"Maafkan kami karena terlalu memaksa kehendak." Sama-samar ia mendengar kepala sekolah bertutur. Jongin tidak memerhatikan ucapan mereka, ia tidak mengerti berkataan orang dewasa.

"Tidak ada paksaan gender harus seperti apa; mengikuti taraf normal gender seperti apa. Jika anak laki-laki menginginkan jepit rambut, bermain boneka. Anak perempuan permain perang-perangan. Silahkan. Mereka masih tahap perkembangan. Jadi, maafkan kami Tuan Kim telah membuat putramu menangis seperti ini. Saya berjanji tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini lagi terhadap dirinya maupun anak-anak yang lain."

"Terim kasih, Bu," suara ayahnya akhirnya muncul, Jongin merasa lebih tenang. "Jongin memang sedikit berbeda dari anak laki-laki yang lain, ia memilih membaca buku ketimbang bermain kejar-kejaran. Memilih menggunakan jepit rambut, mungkin karena pengaruh sosial; banyak anak putri menemuinya dan menghadiahkan putra saya pernak-pernik anak perempuan. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan masalah bagi saya karena bagaimanapun anak ini tetap putra saya, Kim Jongin."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia terlelap dalam pangkuan ayah. Ia terlalu lelah menangis sekian lama.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin diijinkan untuk tidak sekolah selama 3 hari; menenangkan dan membiasakan diri, jelas sang ayah. Jongin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah paham ucapan sang ayah.

Walaupun masih kecil, ingatan Jongin begitu kuat karena bekas luka masih segar dalam pikiran dan benak anak itu. Ia sempat terlihat sedih ketika Son Dahye (Nuna Jonginie nomor satu; kata anak kecil itu) memberikannya sebuah kotak kecil berbiaskan karikatur beruang kecil. Dua buah barrete pita berwarna hijau pastel.

"Jonginie belum memiliki warna ini, jadi Nuna belikan!" Seru siswi itu. "Lihat Nuna sekarang memakai warna yang sama seperti jepit ini. Jonginie dan Dahye Nuna sekarang pasangan!"

Tidak ada respon seperti biasanya dari anak itu, biasanya Jongin akan tersenyum kegirangan dan meminta kakak perempuan itu menyematkan jepitan-jepitan tersebut.

"Jonginie tidak suka warna ini?"

Gelengan kecil adalah jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"Apa Jongin tidak suka hadiah ini?"

Bungkaman dan tatapan sangsi dari Jongin adalah jawabannya. Son Dahye menaikkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan sikap pasif teman kecilnya ini. Biasanya bocah ini begitu antusias menerima hadiah darinya.

Jongin kecil hanya sedih dan kecewa menatap teman karibnya pulang dengan cepat. Biasanya Dahye Nuna akan lama singgah di kedai ayahnya sambil menyantap 2 porsi tteokbokki yang akan ia bagi dengan Jongin. Ia sudah membuat Nuna nomor satunya marah. Jongin jadi ingin menangis.

Keesokkan harinya Dahye datang ke kedai ayahnya dengan rombongan kelasnya. Namun, mata Jongin kecil tetuju pada anak laki-laki yang tertinggi di antara rombongan.

"Donghun Hyung!" Girangnya dengan suara khas anak kecil. Begitu tinggi dan melengking.

Anak laki-laki dipanggil Donghun Hyung oleh Jongin itu berlari kecil menuju Jongin yang berlari di atas kaki pendeknya. "Halo, kawan mungilku," sapa pemuda itu begitu Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia berjongkok dan menatap Jongin yang berdiri dengan tatapan tak sabar, sepeti anak anjing yang menanti diajak bermain.

"Donghun Hyung, halo," sapa Jongin sedikit malu-malu. Pipi gembulnya kini memerah.

Percaya tak percaya, Jongin anak lugu itu menyukai Donghun, seorang pelajar menengah atas. Cinta monyet.

"Mana tangannya?" Pinta Donghun lembut. Jongin dengan polos menuruti perintah itu, ia menetakkan kedua tangannya di telapak Donghun. Sedikit tersipu menatap Hyung nomor satunya itu.

"Dia bukan anak anjing, Donghun Dungu!" Sebuah gumpalan kertas tepat mengenai kepala pemuda itu hingga meringis kesakitan dan terpaksa melepas tangan mungil Jongin darinya.

Dahye Nuna melempar kertas itu. Dua teman ini selalu bertengkar.

"Siapa yang berkata ia anak anjing, Jonginie adalah bayi beruangku!" Serunya sambil menggendong Jongin dan berjalan menuju meja pelanggan. "Paman seperti biasa! Dan 2 kotak susu cokelat untuk bayi beruangku ini, aku yang traktir," pinta pemuda itu sebelum bermain dengan 'bayi beruang'-nya.

Jongin melihat teman-teman Dahye dan Donghun sudah memenuhi meja, 2 meja sudah terisi. Tidak seperti biasa mereka membawa rombongan sebanyak ini. Matanya tertuju pada kakak perempuan nomor satunya, Dahye Nuna kini sibuk mencatat pesanan para rombongan. Jongin ingin bicara dengan nuna.

"Ada apa, Nini?"

"Dahye Nuna," lirih Jongin.

Donghun megangguk paham; ia sudah dengar masalah di antara anak ini dengan teman sekelasnya. Ia paham apa yang diinginkan bocah kecil ini. "Dahye Dungu. Bayi beruangku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," kata Donghun pada anak perempuan di seberangnya.

Jongin sedikit menunduk, sungkan melihat siswi itu. "Dahye Nuna," panggil Jongin kecil. Ia belum berani menatap Dahye langsung.

"Ada apa, Joninie?" Dengan sebutan kecil khas Dahye untuknya 'Joninie', ia turun dari pangkuan Donghun dan berjalan ke tempat siswi itu.

"Jonginie ingin minta maaf." Jongin ingat nasehat sang ayah untuk meminta maaf pada Dahye Nuna karena membuatnya sedih kemarin.

"Mana senyuman untuk Nuna?" Pinta perempuan itu dan Jongin memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. "Adik Dahye Nuna yang paling manis!" Seru perempuan itu sambil menyolek pipi Jongin.

.

Di tengah-tengah menyantap susu cokelatnya (ayahnya sudah memperingati bahwa ia hanya boleh minum 1 kotak saja, Jongin menggerutu kesal mendengar itu. Ia ingin minum dua.) dan para siswa di sekelilingnya menyantap tteokbokki, topik pembicaraan mengenai jepit rambut menyeruak lagi. Jongin kembali diam. Jadi teringat masalah yang membuatnya menangis dan marahan dengan Dahye Nuna.

"Lihat Jonginie, Hyung menggunakan apa di rambut?" Tanya pemuda itu menarik perhatian Jongin agar tertuju pada rambutnya.

"Jepit rambut?" Tanya Jongin kaget. Jongin melihat jepit rambut yang sama seperti Dahye Nuna tunjukkan kemarin.

Hyungnya menangguk, "Apa Hyung terlihat keren?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap, sempat membuat beberapa orang dewasa di sekitarnya cemas kepala mungil itu akan terlepas dari tubuhnya. "Donghun Hyung terlihat keren!" Bagaimanapun juga, Donghun tetap terlihat keren di mata Jongin kecil. Cinta membuatmu buta dari fana.

"Aku ini nyata, Dahye Dungu," umpat pemuda itu kesal.

"Oops, kau mendengar itu tadi? Aku _sangat_ sengaja," timpalnya dengan ringan.

Perhatian mereka kembali pada teman terkecil mereka. Mata bulat itu terus meneliti hiasan di rambut Donghun.

Dengan senyuman lembut Donghun bertanya, "Apa Jonginie ingin memakainya juga? Hyung masih ada satu untuk Jongin pakai."

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum memberi anggukan kecil.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu menyematkan hiasan rambut itu ke rambut halus Jongin. Ia menyakup wajah mungil itu di kedua tangannya. Oh, bayi beruangnya kini bertambah menggemaskan dengan hiasan barrette munggil itu.

"Lihat nini, kau terlihat begitu keren bahkan lebih keren dariku!"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Hyung keren; Jonginie manis. Kata ayah Jonginie manis dan menggemaskan," ucap anak itu lugu.

Donghun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Demi semua nama Tuhan yang ia tahu, apa ramuan rahasia Paman Kim hingga menciptakan anak begitu polos dan menggemaskan dan semanis Kim Jongin. Ia ingin satu untuk di simpan di dompet.

"Tapi kata ibu guru anak laki-laki tidak boleh memakai jepit rambut. Apa Jongin salah, Hyung?" Anak itu kembali bersedih lagi.

"Hyung adalah anak laki-laki tapi hyung memakai jepit rambut. Itu tidak salah, bayi beruangku. Jepit yang kita gunakan ini siapa saja boleh gunakan, tidak perlu menjadi anak perempuan untuk mengenakan ini," tuturnya sambil mengetuk pelan hiasan di rambut Jongin. "Lihat semua teman hyung mengenakan hiasan yang sama."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapu seluruh pandangannya dan memang ia menyadari teman-teman Dahye dan Donghun memakai hiasan yang sama dengannya, namun dengan variasi yang berbeda.

"Lihat Jonginie, nuna memakai warna yang sama denganmu!" Celetuk salah seorang.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar itu. "Jadi tidak apa-apa Jonginie pakai jepit rambut?"

"Tentu tidak." Dengan itu Jongin memberi kecupan pada dagu Donghun, jarak terdekat yang bisa ia raih.

Sebuah siulan terdengar di kedai kecil itu. Jongin tidak mengerti maksud siulan itu, ia hanya menunduk malu atas perbuatannya tadi.

* * *

Di tahun yang sama Jongin mengetahui apa itu kanker; penyakit berbahaya yang mematikan. Ayahnya mengidap kanker ulu hati.

Ayah memberi tahunya bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja dan akan berjualan pagi, Jongin sedikit meragukannya karena ayah semalam banyak minum obat warna-warni. Jongin hanya tahu semalam ayahnya menahan sakit.

Yoonbae Hyung salah satu pegawai ayah menjemputnya untuk mengartarnya pergi sekolah, hari ini ayah tidak sempat karena sibut menyiapkan bahan dagangan, sudah tiga hari tidak berjualan, stok berjualan harus ditingkatkan, jelas Yoobae Hyung di tengah jalan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, masih awam dengan dunia orang dewasa. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ayahnya sehat dan tidak perlu minum obat warna-warni itu lagi.

Donghun Hyung kali ini datang menjemputnya, semenjak ayahnya sakit Donghun Hyung, Dahye Nuna atau salah satu pegawai ayah yang menjemputnya. Pemuda itu datang dengan sepeda gayung rakitan sendiri. Jongin di letakkan pada tempat duduk khusus anak-anak di depannya. Jongin paling suka jika Donghun Hyung menjemputnya dengan sepeda itu, ia dapat menikmati seluruh kota dengan perlahan.

Sesampai di kedai, Jongin menyaksikan dengan bingung kegiatan di hadapannya, ayahnya kini berlutut di hadapan seorang anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan kacau. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan berantakan, ada beberapa bercak noda dan debu menempel di sana, rambutnya acak-acakan seperti diterpa angin kencang, salah satu kakinya tidak mengenakan sepatu, ayahnya kini sibuk membersihkan luka pemuda itu.

"Ayah, Jonginie pulang!" Seru Jongin sambil berlari menuju sang ayah, ia merangkulnya dan menatap saksama pada pemuda asing itu, sedikit risih karena ia tidak terbiasa membagi perhatian ayahnya pada orang lain. Dahye Nuna dan Donghun Hyung saja tidak diberi perhatian! Siapa orang ini?

"Jonginie, ayah sedang mengobati luka Kyungsoo Hyung, jadi Nini bermain sebentar dengan Donghun Hyung, ya?" Perintah sang ayah.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Bahkan ayahnya tidak menyambutnya, melihat ke arahnya pun tidak. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kedua kaki kecilnya. Ia sebal.

Jongin dan Donghun duduk di meja mereka; meja dekat dapur. Donghun Hyung membantunya menyiapkan makan siangnya, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memesan minuman soda. Kondisi pencernaannya sedang tidak baik.

Jongin dengan pemikiran lugunya bertanya apa Donghun hyung juga memiliki kanker karena ayah sering mengeluh pencernaannya tidak baik.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menjawab bahwa ia hanya salah makan, bukan kanker.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Jongin tidak suka kanker, dia membuat ayah selalu sakit dan menangis. Nini tidak suka!" Umpat bocah kecil itu. Mulutnya belepotan dengan nasi, tangan mungilnya menyengkram sumpit training pororo miliknya.

Donghun hanya menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan iba, keluarga yang dimiliki bocah lugu ini hanya satu dan sekarang sedang berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan itu. Seandainya ia memiliki uang lebih, ia ingin memberi sebuah rumah dan keluarga bagi Jongin kelak.

Donghun memukul kepalanya merasa bodoh, pemikirannya tadi tersirat bahwa Paman Kim akan meninggal. Tidak, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin ayah Jongin tetap di dunia ini.

Pekikan kesakitan memecahkan lamunan kedua sahabat dua usia tersebut. Jongin menatap aneh sang ayah dengan susah membersihkan luka di telapak pemuda itu, terkadang seolah-olah bahwa sang ayahlah yang terluka karena pemuda itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat ayah mengusap luka dengan alkohol. Aneh.

Jongin memerhatikan wajah pemuda itu, tidak ada ekspresi, begitu datar dengan tatapan lurus entah ke mana. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan debu, seperti anak kucing basah yang bermain di atas tanah.

"Dasar anak bourgeois!"

Jongin menoleh pemuda itu bingung mendengar tuturan yang begitu asing di telinganya.

"Boju Ice itu apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukan Boju Ice, Beruang kecilku. Bourgeois; bour-geois."

Jongin semakin tidak mengerti, ia kembali melihat ke arah sang ayah dengan pemuda yang sudah ia tidak ingat namanya lagi. Susah dieja lidah kecilnya.

Ayah Jongin memberi senyuman ramah pada pemuda itu dan sejak saat itu Jongin selalu berdoa agar pemuda itu tidak kembali ke kedai ini!

.

Doanya tidak terkabul dan pemuda itu kembali keesokan harinya. Membawa beberapa bingkisan seperti buah dan cemilan, mata Jongin mengerjap cepat melihat cemilan yang sangat ia suka!

Ada sisi baik dari kakak itu, batin Jongin berkata. Anak kecil ini sangat mudah di curi hatinya dengan manisan, sang ayah bahwa sangat cemas dengan sikap ceroboh anak ini, takut diculik dengan bujukan sebuah permen.

Namun sayang, ayahnya menolak dengan sopan dan berkata yang ia lakukan kemarin murni tanpa pamrih. Jongin kecil yang menyaksikan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia ingin cokelat batang itu!

"Kalau ayah tidak mau, buat Nini saja cokelat itu!" Rengeknya berusaha meraih bingkisan cemilan di tangan pemuda itu, namun tertahan saat sang ayah menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Ayahnya meminta maaf dengan sikap tak sopan Jongin dan menegurnya untuk bersikap seperti anak manis. Jongin melipat tangannya kesal, ia ingin makan cokelat itu.

"Jika paman tidak mau menerima bingkisan ini, aku akan memberi semua ini pada anak paman," usul pemuda itu keras kepala. Ia menyodorkan Jongin bingkisan yang lebih besar dari tubuh anak itu. Jongin yang melihat sasarannya semakin di depan mata sudah tidak sabar menyicipi manisan itu. Sebelum ia dapat menyekram sasarannya, ayahnya sudah mengambil bingkisan itu.

Jongin menunduk kalah, ayahnya benar-benar payah.

"Aku akan menerimanya," ucap ayah Jongin yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Jongin yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini memiliki senyuman yang ramah. Bibirnya membentuk hati saat tersenyum. Jongin belum pernah melihat itu.

.

Semenjak hari itu Kyungsoo Hyung (akhirnya Jongin bisa melafalkan nama itu) datang setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. Pelajar sekolah menengah pertama itu juga menjadi akrab dengan Jongin, Donghun Hyung, Dahye Nuna dan para pegawai di kedai itu. Mereka tidak menggubris atau memilih tidak ikut campur jika setiap sore mereka harus melihat Do Kyungsoo dipaksa pulang oleh pria tua ke dalam mobil mewah, wajahnya begitu pasrah saat diajak pulang, guratan bahagia di wajahya sirna.

Do kyungsoo adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat, bahkan kakeknya masih menjabat.

Jongin sudah tidak mempermasalahkan jika Kyungsoo Hyung menghabiskan waktunya bersama ayahnya, sejak kehadiran pemuda itu, ayahnya terlihat lebih semangat. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa, namun melihat wajah ceria ayah dan Kyungsoo Hyung saat menatap masing-masing, ia tahu mereka bahagia. Ayah juga jadi jarang mengeluh sakit.

Satu hari Kyungsoo Hyung datang dan seharian itu membantu di kedai karena kebetulan libur sekolah. Karena masih jam istirahat pegawai, yang tersisah di kedai hanya sang ayah, dirinya, dan Kyungsoo Hyung.

Jongin tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur semi permanen khusus untuknya, mata bulatnya memerhatikan ayahnya yang sibuk menghitung uang dan Kyungsoo Hyung mencatat entah apa di sebuah buku tebal. Terlalu lama memerhatikan pada satu titik membuatnya semakin mengantuk, hingga mata kecil itu mengerjap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jongin tidak salah lihat, ia melihat dengan jelas Kyungsoo Hyung memberi kecupan di pipi ayahnya! Dari sisi tidurnya, Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo Hyung malu-malu menatap ayahnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah.

Jongin menutup matanya, semakin mengantuk. Sebelum redup dalam mimpinya, Jongin berjanji akan memberi ciuman di kedua pipi ayah, agar ayah melupakan ciuman dari Kyungsoo Hyung. Enak saja, ayah hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Jonginie.

Kyungsoo Hyung datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa serangkai bunga untuk ayah dan beberapa cemilan (bahkan buku bacaan) untuk Jongin. Hari ini kebetulan kedai memang tutup, ayah harus ke rumah sakit.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo Hyung bermain bersama di ruang tamu. Semenjak Jongin masuk sekolah, mereka sudah pindah rumah dari apartement satu kamar mereka dulu. Rumah mereka sekarang lebih luas dan tidak bocor saat hujan.

Karena Kim Jongin adalah anak yang baik, ia menawarkan salah satu koleksi barrette kupu-kupu miliknya. "Kyungsoo Hyung itu teman Jonginie, jadi Jonginie akan memberikan hyung pejit ini. Pilih! Pilih!" Perintah anak itu sambil menunjukkan koleksi barrette miliknya.

Tak berapa lama pemuda itu memilih barrette berwarna hitam legam dan meminta Jongin untuk membantunya memakai jepit itu.

"Sekarang Hyung adalah teman terbaik Jongin. Soo Hyung tahu tidak Donghun Hyung-" Anak itu mulai mengoceh tentang cinta monyetnya. Itu akan sedikit susah menentukan titik akhir.

* * *

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo Hyung terlihat marah dan seperti ingin menangis. Di tangan kanannya tergenggang sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar, beberapa kelopak bunga itu mulai berjatuhan ke atas lantai di dapur rumahnya.

Ia baru saja dari rumah Dahye Nuna karena perempuan itu baru saja memiliki adik perempuan lagi. Jongin merasa gemas dengan bayi itu. Dengan perasaan gembira ia pulang ke rumah di dampingi ayah Dahye Nuna yang mengantarnya sampai pintu masuk. Namun, keadaan di rumahnya tidak merefleksi keadaan hatinya saat ia memasuki rumah.

Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah dapur karena ia tidak dapat melihat wajah sang ayah. Lagipula ia tidak suka melihat dua orang itu bertengkar. Namun, langkahan kecilnya terhenti oleh suara Kyungsoo Hyung.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak mengatakan lebih awal?" Suara Kyungsoo Hyung terdengar lebih berat. "Jika seperti ini aku pasti akan membantu Hyung dengan fasilitas yang lebih baik."

Ayah Jongin hanya terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk begitu dalam, walaupun Jongin tidak dapat melihat wajah sang ayah, namun ia tahu ayah sedang menahan tangisan.

"Aku tidak perlu uangmu, Kyungsoo. Seperti ini tidak apa-apa, sudah cukup."

"Persetan dengan tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak buta Hyung, kau baru saja muntah darah. Kau pikir itu baik-baik saja, hah?"

Kyungsoo Hyung membanting rangkaian bukan itu ke lantai, Jongin dibuat takut, matanya mulai memanas. Ia ingin bersembunyi, ia ingin dipeluk ayah. Ayah, nini takut, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Joonmyun Hyung kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan untuk memberimu penyembuhan-dokter terbaik yang akan menyembuhkanmu," Kyungsoo memelas.

"Kyungsoo, mengertilah. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangmu—"

"—INI BUKAN MASALAH MENGHABISKAN UANGKU ATAU BUKAN HYUNG!"

Suara bentakan berat Kyungsoo menghentakkan dua orang di sana. Ayah dan Jongin berlonjak kaget mendengar amarah keluar dari tubuh mungil pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kini menangis dan Jongin kecil menahan isakannya di balik telapak kecilnya.

"Aku mohon, Joon Hyung. Satu kali ini saja, kabulkan permintaanku." Pemuda itu menatap ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Pikirkan Jongin, bagaimana nasib anak itu jika hyung terus seperti ini? Aku mohon, Joon Hyung." Dengan lirihan pilu, pemuda itu mendekati ayah Jongin, menanamkan wajahnya di pundak pria itu. "Kabulkan permintaan ini, maka aku akan memendam perasaanku juga. Lakukan saranku demi Jongin, aku akan melupakan perasaan ini. Aku mohon Joon Hyung. Ijinkan aku menolongmu sekali saja, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa orang yang aku cintai bahagia."

* * *

Kini ayah berhenti berjualan, semuanya diserahkan pada Yoonbae Hyung. Ayah menghabiskan waktu di ranjang rumah sakit, jika pulang ke rumah bukan rumah kecil mereka yang dituju, melainkan rumah Kyungsoo Hyung.

Keluarga Kyungsoo Hyung sempat menolak tawaran Kyungsoo untuk mengijinkan keluarga kecil itu untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Beberapa hari Kyungsoo Hyung memohon pada kakek dan ibunya (pihak yang paling menolak keras) untuk membiarkan ayah dan Jongin tinggal beberapa waktu, setidaknya sampai kondisi ayah membaik. Dokter menyarankan ayah untuk tinggal dilingkungan yang tenang dan berudara segar, inilah menjadi alasan kuat Kyungsoo Hyung menyakinkan keluarganya.

Ayah dan nenek Kyungsoo Hyung mengiyakan karena merasa iba, nenek Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati pada Jongin yang selalu Kyungsoo bawa ikut pulang untuk menginap (ayah masih di rumah sakit). Jongin menitikkan air matanya lalu menangis keras ketika melihat Kyungsoo Hyung menangis. Ia tidak suka melihat hyungnya menangis, ia ingin senyuman berbentuk hati itu.

"Ayah, nini tidak suka Soo Hyung menangis. Nini ingin ayah! Soo Hyung, Nini ingin ayah!" Isak Jongin pilu di atas pangkuan nenek Kyungsoo. Tangisannya menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar isakan Jongin segera membawa Jongin kecil dalam dekapannya. Jongin memang sudah tidak kecil lagi, namun ayah dan Kyungsoo Hyung selalu menggendongnya.

"Soo Hyung jangan menangis!" Rengek Jongin sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. "Nini tidak suka! Jangan menangis!"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan tangan mungil itu menghapus air matanya. Lihatlah, anak kecil di dekapannya meronta ingin ia tidak menangis dengan wajah kecilnya yang memerah dan basah akan air mata dan ingus. Itu membuatnya ingin menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Lihatlah siapa yang menangis, hmm?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan ingus Jongin dengan seragam legan panjangnya. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan anak ini kembali tersenyum.

Jongin sesenggukan, isakannya mulai reda. "Ayah..." lirih Jongin dengan suara parau. Ia memeluk leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung kecil Jongin, membuatnya lebih tenang. Sesekali membisikkan 'ayah di sini' saat anak itu meminta ingin bertemu ayah.

"Aku akan menidurkan Jongin. Kakek, setelah ini kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara sang ayah berkata: "Kapan ia menjadi dewasa seperti ini? Tidakkah ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah barusan?"

Dengan itu Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya; tempat dirinya dan Jongin tidur bersama beberapa hari ini. Walaupun ia akan menginjak usia 15 tahun, entah mengapa ia merasa bangga dikatakan seperti ayah; peran ayah untuk Jongin kecil.

* * *

Ayah semakin kurus, ayah tidak memiliki rambut dan selalu menggunakan topi. Jongin hampir tidak mengenali ayah, tapi senyuman hangat ayah selalu di sana, selalu ia tunjukkan Jongin.

Jongin seharian tidur di ranjang rumah sakit ayah, tidak ingin berpisah lagi. Menginap di rumah Kyungsoo Hyung enak; banyak buku dan permainan. Jongin sudah mulai akrab dengan kakek Kyungsoo karena mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang baca rumah itu (saat Kyungsoo sekolah-sempat mengancam sang kakek _sedikit_ untuk tidak menyentuh Jongin), tentu pria tua itu tidak bisa menghiraukan anak kecil di sampingnya. Dinding beku itu semakin mencair ketika Jongin meminta untuk dibacakan buku Pinnocio.

Karena Pinnociolah Jongin semakin lebih dekat dengan kakek Kyungsoo, bahkan kakek selalu pulang dengan beberapa buku bacaan anak-anak. Terbalik dengan ibu Kyungsoo Hyung, wanita itu lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan bibi-bibi yang selalu menganggu ayah. Jongin sebal dengan ibu Kyungsoo Hyung.

"Jongin mengantuk?" Tanya ayahnya. Suara ayah kini terdengar lebih halus, bahkan intonasi bicaranya lebih lambat. Tak apa, suara ayah selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Ayah akan pulang bersama Nini ke rumah Kyungsoo Hyung." Jawab anak itu melenceng dari topik.

Ayahnya menusukkan telunjuknya pada pipinya. "Beberapa hari lagi, ayah akan pulang bersamamu, sayang."

"Dan Kyungsoo Hyung juga," sambungnya.

"Dan Kyungsoo Hyung juga."

Hubungan ayah dan Kyungsoo Hyung mulai membaik, Kyungsoo Hyung kembali memberi kecupan pada ayahnya, walaupun hanya di tangan saat ayah tertidur lelap. Jongin sudah tak marah, ia sudah bisa membagi ayah dengan Soo Hyung. Lagipula, ayah sudah berjanji bahwa Jonginie adalah putra satu-satunya.

.

Sudah dua hari Jongin dan ayah tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo Hyung. Jongin dan Kyungsoo Hyung selalu bersama-sama menemani ayah berkeliling rumah atau taman belakang kediaman Do. Tamanya begitu luas, Jongin sangat puas berlarian mengejar anak anjing milik nenek di sana. Setiap pagi, saat ayah berjemur di bawah sinar matahari pagi, Jongin akan duduk sambil membaca buku, terkadang nenek ikut bersama mereka.

Semua keluarga Kyungsoo Hyung baik dan ramah, namun tidak dengan ibu Kyungsoo Hyung. Bibi itu selalu menatap Jongin dan ayah kesal. Jongin juga ikut kesal karena bibi mengingatkan dirinya pada tukang olok-olok di sekolahnya. Jongin juga sebal karena bibi selalu memarahi Kyungsoo Hyung setiap pagi dan saat pulang sekolah. Bibi sangat cerewet.

"Jonginah, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Mereka, termasuk bibi, sudah mengijinkan kita berdua untuk tinggal di sini. Jadilah anak manis kebanggan ayah, hmm?" Tutur ayah saat mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur malam. Hari ini Jongin akan menginap di kamar ayah karena dokter berkata kondisi ayah sudah mulai meningkat.

Jongin kecil hanya mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur bersama ayahnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo Hyung lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar ayah, begitu pula Jongin (Jika kakek tidak memintanya untuk menemainya membaca atau dengan nenek bermain di taman belakang), Kyungsoo Hyung selalu mengerjakan segalanya di kamar itu. Ayah sempat bertanya apakah ia tidak bosan, tidak keluar dengan teman-teman. Dengan lugas Kyungsoo Hyung menjawab ia lebih nyaman berada di sini bersama ayah dan Jongin, lagipula ia tidak memiliki teman untuk di ajak keluar.

"Tapi Nini teman Kyungsoo Hyung!" Seru Jongin tidak terima ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia kesal, Soo Hyung sudah ia berikan barrette kupu-kupu miliknya.

Kyungsoo Hyung mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Jongin adalah sahabat dan keluarga Hyung. Jongin berbeda, Jongin spesial."

Jongin mengangguk senang dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

Kyungsoo Hyung terdiam sebelum memperlihatkan senyuman khas miliknya. "Ayah juga spesial bagi Hyung!"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Jongin merasa mereka bertiga semakin dekat. Bahkan ayah tidak menolak genggaman Kyungsoo Hyung seperti sebelumnya, ayah terlihat lebih semangat dan gampang tersenyum jika Kyungsoo Hyung berada di sampingnya.

Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak kesal harus membagi ayahnya karena Kyungsoo Hyung sudah membagi Jongin dengan kakek, nenek, paman, bibi jutek, anjing peliharaan mereka. Jongin senang keluarganya semakin bertambah.

Hari ini ayah sedang diperiksa di kamarnya, Kyungsoo Hyung menemaninya di sana. Jadi Jongin harus sendiri untuk sementara waktu, membaca buku dengan kakek. Kini ia duduk santai di meja baca orang tua itu, mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Sesekali jika bosan Jongin akan mewarnai buku mewarnai yang disediakan kakek.

"Kakek?" Panggil Jongin, ia menyudahi kegiatannya. Menatap pada orang tua di hadapannya. Kakeknya mengangguk, "Bagaimana cara mengusir kanker? Kanker selalu membuat ayah sakit dan menangis, Jonginie kesal!"

Kakek kini menatapnya, orang tua itu berhenti membaca dan menintruksikan Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan Jongin melakukan itu.

"Hanya dokter dan campur tangan Tuhan yang bisa mengusir kanker. Jika ayah Jongin tetap semangat dan tersenyum, kanker akan mudah menghilang." Jelas kakek.

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "Ayah selalu tersenyum saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo Hyung. Kyungsoo Hyung juga selalu tertawa saat berada di samping ayah," jelas anak itu.

"Benarkah?"

Bocah itu mengangguk mantap. "Kyungsoo Hyung juga mencium ayah. Jonginie tidak masalah, Jongin ingin berbagi ayah dengan Soo Hyung karena Nini sekarang ada kakek, nenek, paman, bibi jutek, bayi-bayi anjing." Ucapannya mendapat sebuah elusan lembut di rambutnya dan sesekai jemari orang tua memainkan barrette kecil di rambutnya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung mencium ayah?"

"Kakek tahu tidak? Bibir Kyungsoo Hyung berbentuk seperti hati saat tersenyum!" Seru anak itu benar-benar melenceng pertanyaan sang kakek.

.

Malam itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo Hyung memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di kamar ayah. Jongin berada di sisi kiri ayah karena tidak ada selang di tangan itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo Hyung di satunya. Kyungsoo mendapat giliran membacakan dogeng malam itu; dogeng tentang si kerudung merah.

Pertengahan cerita ayah sudah tertidur lelap, Jongin tidak lupa memberi kecupan di pipi ayah. Jongin belum begitu mengantuk tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya memerhatikan Kyungsoo Hyung yang mengusap dada ayah perlahan, seperti waktu Jongin kecil dulu. Jongin ikut mengelus dada ayah perlahan, mengikuti tempo tangan Soo Hyung.

Ia medongakkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya terasa berat sekarang. Jongin menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo Hyung menyentuh bibir ayah dengan bibirnya. "Nini ingin cium ayah," bisiknya mulai ngelantur.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya, Kyungsoo Hyung memberinya sebuah kecupan dan berbisik, "Selamat malam putra kecilku."

Malam itu Jongin bermimpi tentang keluarganya yang banyak. Jongin, ayah, papa, kakek, nenek, paman, bibi jutek, dan anak anjing yang memenuhi taman belakang. Anak itu bermimpi indah.

* * *

Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo Hyung yang terus momdar-mandir mempersiapkan kebutuhan sekolahnya. Memasukkan segala perlengkapan murid taman kakak-kanak yang dirasa perlu. Soo Hyung membuatnya pusing.

"Kyungsoo, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya nenek yang berhenti menyisir rambutnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo Hyung yang seperti induk ayam kehilangan anak.

"Justru aku berpikir ini masih kurang, Nek! Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba terjatuh, ia perlu plester luka! Oh Tuhan, di mana plester luka itu? Kemarin aku baru membelinya, ke mana benda itu lari?" Gerutu pemuda itu kesal, sambil membongkar ulang tas kecil Jongin.

"Baik, baik, ayah muda. Tenang sejenak. Jongin tidak akan terjatuh dan terluka. Benar tidak, Jongin manis?" Tanya nenek, sambil kembali menyisir rambut Jongin yang begitu halus. "Hari ini ingin pakai warna apa?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Kyungsoo Hyung. Pemuda itu sedang menggunakan seragam berwarna kuning. "Kuning saja, nenek!" Dengan itu sebuah barrette kupu-kupu tersemat di rambunya.

Dua orang itu benar-benar tidak mengiraukan seseorang yang masih kalut dan panik. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin kecil akan kembali bersekolah di sekolah barunya, anak kecil itu harus pindah dari sekolah lamanya karena jarak antar tempat itu dan rumah Kyungsoo begitu jauh. Lagipula, kakek memasukkan Jongin di yayasan yang sama dengannya. Tetap saja, divisi taman kanak-kanak cukup jauh dari divisi menengah pertama.

"Kau sepanik ini, bagaimana nanti jika seseorang melamar putramu?" Tanya nenek menggoda cucu semata wayannya ini.

Kyungsoo mendecak kesal. "Aku akan mengejar orang itu dan mengubur tubuhnya hidup-hidup jika berani merebut Jongin dariku." Sumpah pemuda itu.

Perasannya kini menjadi kacau karena plester luka dan ucapan nenek, Kyungsoo memasukkan barang seperlunya ke dalam tas mungil Jongin. "Nini, kemarilah. Ayo, berangkat sekolah," ajak Kyungsoo meraih tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu memberi kecupan di pipi sang nenek.

"Kau tidak perlu mengendongnya seperti itu, Kyungsoo," saran nenek.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin putraku terjatuh dan luka. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis. Kami berangkat, Nek!"

Nenek hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Tidak percaya cucunya yang masih berumur 14 tahun ini sudah mengambil peran sebagai ayah kedua Jongin. Bahkan sudah seposesif ini mengenai anak kecil itu. Entah ini menggemaskan atau terlihat memprihatinkan, wanita tua itu belum bisa menerka pasti.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan duda itu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap ibunya dengan enggan. "Kami hanya teman baik, _duda_ itu menolongku saat mencoba lari dari kawanan penculik itu."

"Do Kyungsoo, aku ini ibumu. Jangan menganggapku buta dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Ibu tidak akan memungkiri ibu melihatmu berciuman dengan pria itu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak merasa takut ketahuan seperti ini, ia hanya malas meladeni ibunya hari ini. Tidakkah mengomel di pagi hari cukup bagi wanita ini?

"Lalu?" Tanyanya semakin merasa enggan.

Wanita itu mendelik dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ibu tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau menyukai sesama jenis. Namun yang sangat ibu permasalahkan adalah pria itu lebih tua darimu yang masih remaja kecil seperti ini! Tuhanku, Kyungsoo! Dia sudah memiliki anak! Apa tidak ada pria lain yang ingin kau kejar?"

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Do Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur jatuh ke titik yang paling dalam, bahkan ia sudah siap menjadi ayah bagi Jongin kecil. Persetan dengan usianya yang masih belia. Ia bisa mengurus Joonmyun dan menjadi ayah bagi Jongin.

"Terlalu berlebihan. Joonmyun hanya 10 tahun lebih tua dariku." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju tangga. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Jika ibu benar-benar tidak buta, perasaanku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hubungan kami tidak akan lebih dari kecupan. Jadi jangan ikut dalam urusanku dengan Joonmyun dan Jongin."

Dengan itu ia melenggang pergi menuju kamar. Hah, ia sedang ingin bermalam di kamar Joonmyun.

* * *

Hari itu ayah di bawa ke rumah sakit, akan dilakukan tindakan menganggakatan kanker. Jongin bingung tidak mengerti, namun kakek menjelaskan bahwa dokter akan segera mengusir kanker dari ayah. Jongin senang mendengar itu dan segera berdoa agar ayah tidak menangis lagi.

Ayah masih tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak, tidur seperti bayi. Sayangnya saat Jongin atau Kyungsoo Hyung mengajak bicara, bahkan saat Jongin mengoceh tak karuan ayah tidak terusik sama sekali. Ayah belum membuka matanya, dokter memberitahunya ayah sedang koma.

Koma adalah saat dirimu tidur begitu pulas, begitu kata nenek.

Jongin merasa sedih dan kesepian, ia rindu melihat mata ayah. Yang paling ia rindukan adalah suara dan senyuman ayah saat Jongin bercerita memiliki teman-teman baru di sekolahnya, mereka lebih baik dari sekolahnya dulu. Mereka bahkan memuji barrette kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan. Tidak ada tukang olok-olok.

Walaupun ayah tidak memberi respon seperti dulu, Jongin selalu bercerita mengenai hari-harinya di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Jongin menghela nafas kecil, ia ingin ayahnya cepat bangun.

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo Hyung di seberangnya, tangan kiri pemuda itu menggenggam tangan ayah, sedangkan tangan kananya sibuk menyalin tugas di atas ranjang. Seperti inilah kegiatan Kyungsoo Hyung sehari-hari, pulang sekolah akan langsung merujuk ke kamar ayah; melakukan kegiatannya di kamar rawat.

Sempat sekali waktu saat Kyungsoo Hyung bersikeras untuk menginap di sana, nenek melarang karena ayah perlu ruang untuk istirahat. Jongin sedih karena rumah terasa sepi dan asing tanpa Kyungsoo Hyung di sana, ayah juga tidak ada. Jongin merengek agar Soo Hyung juga ikut pulang bersamanya karena Jongin kesepian. Semenjak saat itu, saat jam malam tiba, mereka berdua akan pulang bersama dan kembali keesokan hari saat jam pulang sekolah.

Kyungsoo Hyung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan ayah, memberi kecupan entah itu di bibi, pipi, atau kening. Seperti memastikan bahkan pemuda itu tidak akan lari, selalu bersama ayah. Jongin yang mengetahui itu, juga ikut serta memberikan ayah sebuah kecupan setiap jam pulang mereka ke rumah.

Ayah, cepat bangun. Begitulah pintanya di sela kecupan.

* * *

"Nenek, kapan papa akan pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, anak manis. Papamu masih sibuk bersama paman di kantor," jawab sang nenek yang masih sibuk menyupas kulit jeruk untuk Jongin.

Pagi-pagi sekali saat ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya, papa dengan terburu-buru mengenakan pakaiannya, memasukkan beberapa kertas ke dalam tas. Jongin hanya bisa menatap dengan mata masih mengatuk, di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Papa akan pulang segera, Jongin. Begitu kata papa, namun hampir sore papa belum pulang. Pulang dalam artian singgah ke kamar rawat ayah, di mana giliran nenek dan Jongin menemani ayah hari itu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin mulai memanggil Kyungsoo Hyung dengan sebutan baru: Papa. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan tak disengaja. Kejadian itu berawal dari pertengkaran hebat di antara Kyungsoo Hyung dan bibi jutek. Saat itu Jongin baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya, ia ingin menjadi Soo Hyung, namun yang ia temui adalah wajah memerah bibi jutek, menatap tak suka pada Soo Hyung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin merasa takut, ia bersembunyi di sela lemari besar dan gorden.

Suara amarah bibi jutek memenuhi ruangan yang dipadu dengan bungkaman Kyungsoo Hyung. Pemuda itu tampak memendam emosinya, kejadian ini mengingatkan Jongin pada pertengkaran ayah dan Soo Hyung di rumah lamanya, ataunlebih tepatnya ekspresi marah bibi jutek seperti wajah Kyungsoo Hyung saat itu.

Jongin melirik dari sudut tempat ia bersembunyi dan matanya terbelakak kaget karena melihat, bibi jutek melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Soo Hyungnya. Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar keras.

Jongin kecil yang merasa ketakutan dan sedih menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya agar tidak keluar. Namun semua itu gagal keika ia menyadari kini Soo Hyung sedang menangis. Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo Hyung berdiri, dalam isakan kerasnya ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dan merengek: "Papa, jangan menangis! Nini tidak suka! Jangan menangis! Tidak suka! Tidak suka! Nini ingin papa! Papa!" Terus menerus hingga dua orang dewasa di antaranya menatapnya terkejut.

Sejak kapan anak ini menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka?

Do Kyungsoo hanya kebingungan menatap anak kecil yang sidah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri; sebagai anak, tidak pernah adik kecilnya, hanya menatap pilu dan merasa bersalah menodai mata polos itu dengan pertengkaran konyol dirinya dan ibu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan anak itu dari kakinya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berjongkok di hadapan Jongin. "Lihat, hyung sudah tidak menangis lagi. Jadi Jongin—" menghapus air mata Jongin, "—tidak boleh menangis juga."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, isakan kecil masih keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Dia tidak takut lagi.

"Setelah ini kita berdua akan menjenguk ayah. Mau 'kan, Jongin?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, entah mengapa ia sedang malas ke rumah sakit. Ayahnya masih tertidur, tidak memberinya respon yang ia nantikan. "Ingin bersama papa," pinta anak itu dengan suara kecil.

"Karena itu, setelah ini kita akan ke rumah sakit."

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya kesal. Papa tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Tidak! Hari ini Jongin dan papa!" Serunya sambil menepuk dada Kyungsoo.

"Papa?" Tanya Papa sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Jongin. Pemuda itu mulai menanggap maksud Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher papa barunya dan merebakan kepalanya di pundak itu, instruksi untuk digendong, "Iya, papa!"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil ketika wajahnya dicumbui beribu kecupan dari sang papa. Papa mulai tersenyum lebar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah hati.

Saat berkunjung ke rumah sakit, Jongin banyak bercerita kepada ayahnya dan berseru: "Jonginie memiliki papa baru, ayah! Ayah harus cepat bangun dan bertemu papa!"

Semenjak saat itu Jongin memanggil Do Kyungsoo sebagai 'Papa' dan pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sebagai 'Papa Jonginie'. Keluarga Do sempat merasa risih dengan itu, namun mereka memaklumi keadaan karena ayah biologi anak itu sedang terbaring di rumah sakit (nenek bahkan selalu tertawa senang melihat cucu semata wayangnya menjalani profesi sebagai ayah kedua Jongin kecil). Tetap, hanya satu orang yang tidak terima dari awal: bibi jutek. Jongin sempat ngedumel berkata bibi jutek sama menyebalkan seperti kanker: selalu membuat orang menangis dan Jongin kesal).

"Jonginie, lihat siapa yang ingin berbicara denganmu?" Tanya nenek menarik dirinya dari lamunan panjangnya. Anak itu menatap bingung sang nenek yan menyerahkannya sebuah telpon genggam. Sumringah, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat mendengar suara yang begitunia hafal.

"Tidak. Nini ingin papa cepat pulang dan mememani Nini bermain bersama Doni."

Doni adalah boneka beruang pemberian kakek. Doni: Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jonginie.

* * *

Musim dingin tiba dan ayah Jongin tidur untuk selamanya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam menidurkan ayah di bawah tanah, Jongin tidak mengerti.

Dengan tatapan polos dan lugu, Jongin bertanya kepada paman arti tidur untuk selamanya; apa itu artinya ayah tidak akan bermain dan membacakan Jongin buku cerita? Paman sambil merangkul Jongin untuk pertama kalinya merangkulnya begitu erat dan berkata ayah kembali ke surga untuk menemui Tuhan dan para malaikat.

Sekali lagi anak kecil itu bertanya apakah ayah akan menemui ibu di surga karena ibu juga ada di sana. Jongin tidak menengerti mengapa keluarga Do menangis saat ia bertanya demikian. Bahkan bibi jutek terus menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Jongin ingin papa," lirih anak kecil itu dan paman mengantarnya ke taman belakang. Sang papa duduk sendirian di atas ayunan, tatapannya lurus entah ke mana. Pemandangan itu mengingatkan Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu papa di kedai.

Paman meletakkan Jongin di pangkuan papa yang langsung merangkulnya begitu erat. Papa terlihat bersedih.

"Jongin di sini, papa." Ucapan polos itu membuat papa terisak, ia terus memohon agar Jongin tidak meninggalkannya juga. "Nini akan bersama papa, terus."

* * *

Malam itu Jongin bermimpi ayah menemuinya. Penampilan ayah begitu berbeda, ia terlihat tampan dengan pakaian serba putih. Rambut ayah yang selalu tersisir rapi juga masih ada, senyuman lebarnya juga. Ayah terlihat sehat dan bahagia.

Ayah merangkul Jongin dalam dekapannya, Jongin meminta untuk dibacakan sebuah dongeng: dongeng putri tidur. Jongin terbuai dengan suara lembut ayah, ia begitu merindukan ayah.

"Sekarang Jongin manisku sudah memiliki papa, kakek, nenek, paman, dan bibi-"

"-anak-anak anjing juga!" Seru anak itu menimpali.

"-anak-anak anjing juga. Karena itu, ini saatnya ayah harus berpamitan dengan Jongin." Tutur ayahnya sambil memainkan rambut Jongin, Jongin jadi semakin mengantuk.

"Ayah mau pergi ke mana?"

"Pergi menemai ibu," jawab ayah.

"Apa ibu cantik, ayah?"

"Sangat cantik!"

"Kalau begitu katakan pada ibu, Jonginie sayang ibu dan ayah! Sangat sayang!"

"Ayah dan ibu juga sangat menyayangi Jonginie!"

Sebuah kecupan adalah imbalan untuk sang ayah.

"Jonginie, bisakah Nini sampaikan Kyungsoo bahwa ayah baik-baik saja, jangan bersedih dan mengkhawatirkan ayah di sini? Ayah akan melindungi kalian dari sini."

Jongin mengangguk, ia berjanji akan memberi tahu papa tentang ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, putra kesayangan ayah." Dengan ucapan itu ayah pergi bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita, Jongin tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya karena pantulan cahaya.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera membangunkan papa yang terlelap di sampingnya. "Papa bangun!" Tidak berapa lama papa bergumam tak jelas. "Ayah minta papa jangan bersedih dan mengkhawatirkan ayah di surga, ayah baik-baik saja di surga!" Celoteh anak itu tak sadar bahwa ini masih tengah malam.

Sang papa hanya menaggapinya dengan merangkulnya kembali untuk tidur.

"Nini, papa—papa benar-benar... mencintai ayahmu..." Dengan itu dengkuran halus sang papa mulai terdengar.

Jongin menyubit pipi gembul sang papa, kesal karena ditinggal tidur. "Nini juga sayang ayah dan papa."

* * *

 _ **7 tahun;**_

 **Jongin** mulai bermain rumah-rumahan dengan papa; papa menjadi papa, Jongin menjadi ayah, doni menjadi anak meraka, dan Sehunie menjadi bayi mereka. Sebenarnya, Sehunnie adalah pengacau. Anak itu adalah teman sekelasnya di sekolah dasar yang selalu merengek ingin jadi suami Jonginie. Jongin tidak mau, suaminya adalah papa dan Sehunie masih bayi, temannya itu harus menjadi bayi.

Semua berawal dari permainan itu.

* * *

.

.

1\. Menulis dalam sudut pandang anak kecil merupakan tantangan. Meskipun dengan bantuan psikolinguistik :D bahasa mereka masih terbentuk dan berkembang, permakluman dengan bahasa 'Jongin Kecil'.

2\. Yes, you read it right. Top!Kyungsoo, Bottom!Chanyeol. Height difference and size difference are not solid references to point out 'this boy is a bottom'. A man is a man, they do as they please in bedroom with their partner. Thanks to Tayler Oakley and all LGBTQ com on YT.

3\. Dysfunctional family is what i am interested in at the moment.

4\. If anybody is interested in this one, i might continue. If not, it will be my private pleasure :)

5\. Thank you for reading this one.

(6. Not gonna lie. I deadass cried whilst writing this. I was weak.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**warnings: panic attacks; i dare you to listen to WINNER - FOOL whilst reading this, because i kid you not.**_

 _ **6245 words**_

* * *

7 tahun;

 **Musim semi** telah tiba itu berarti Kim Jongin memulai jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi: sekolah dasar.

"Porong porong pororororo!" Jongin bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu pembuka kartun Pororo yang sedang ditayangkan, membiarkan sang nenek yang duduk di hadapannya membantu mengenakan seragam barunya. Jongin mengangguk kecil, sekarang ia sudah murid sekolah dasar, ia bangga akan fakta itu.

"Nah! Sekarang tinggal dasi ini!" Seru nenek sambil melingkarkan wertern bowtie biru muda di kerah seragamnya. "Wah! Lihatlah cucu kecil nenek ini! Sangat tampan!" Nenek memberikan cubitan gemas di pipi gembilnya.

Jongin menggeleng dan menyangkal ucapan nenek, "Nenek salah! Kata ayah, Jongin itu manis dan menggemaskan!" Ia membalikkan badan dan menoleh ke arah papa yang sibuk merapikan tas sekolah milik mereka berdua. "Papa, Nini manis dan mengemaskan, 'kan? Ayah berkata begitu!" Nada bicaranya sedikit menuntut dan merengek.

Papa membulatkan matanya, senyuman berbentuk hati itu mulai bertengger di bibirnya. "Jongin memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

Jongin kembali menatap sang nenek, "Apa yang dikatakan papa."

Nenek hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lakunya, beliau berjalan menuju meja rias miliknya dan papa. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak aksesoris milik Jongin (hadiah dari kakek), "Hari ini warna apa, sayang?" Tanya nenek sambil menyuguhkan semua koleksi barrette miliknya.

Jongin memerhatikan aksesoris itu dengan saksama, telunjuk kecilnya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Pose sedang berpikir yang ia tiru dari kakek. "Papa, warna apa?"

"Biru langit," jawab papa langsung.

Jongin membeo ucapan sang papa dan mulai mencari barrette biru langit. Walaupun tidak menemukan warna tepat tapi tak mengapa, nenek berkata biru ini muncul saat hari begitu cerah. Sedikit bujuk dan rayuan di sana saat Jongin terlihat ngambek, nenek berkata dengan mengenakan warna ini Jongin akan membantu langit terlihat lebih cerah. Kim Jongin, bocah yang kini berusia 7 tahun, mempercayai segalanya.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah memasang pengaman itu dengan benar?" Tanya kakek, namun titik fokus orang tua ada pada lembaran ketas di atas pangkuannya.

Papa memeriksa pengaman pada booster seat yang ia duduki, memeriksa segalanya agar Jongin tidak terjatuh atau merasa sesak. "Sudah, Kek," sahut papa sambil meraih tangan mungil Jongin untuk digenggam.

Mereka kini berada di dalam mobil kakek, akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Kakek akan mengurus komite Jongin pagi ini, sekalian mengantar cucu kecilnya ke sekolah barunya (walaupun di yayasan sama, hanya pindah divisi). Begitu penjelasan papa tadi.

"Jongin, sudah siap berangkat?" Bisik papa pelan, seperti membisikkan sebuah rahasia.

Jongin mengangguk pasti, ia sangat senang dan sudah tak bersabar menemui teman-teman baru di sekolahnya nanti. Ia akan mencari banyak sahabat untuk diajak bermain dan makan bersama. Kata papa divisi sekolah dasar dengan dengan divisi menengah pertama, itu akan membuat dirinya dan papa lebih mudah bertemu.

Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir mungilnya, ia memeluk erat tas sekolah barunya. Tas dengan karakter imajiner Pororo. Walaupun karakter imajiner kesukaannya adalah Krong, namun Pororo mirip papa, Jongin ingin Pororo.

.

Jongin mengayunkan genggamannya dengan sang papa sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Divisi sekolah dasar tidak jauh berbeda dari taman kanak-kanak, hanya saja tidak ada arena bermain dan gambaran di dinding. Sekolah dasar tingkat pertama ada di lantai dasar, mereka bertiga dengan mudah menemukan kelas baru Jongin.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya melihat kelas barunya sudah dipenuhi para siswa baru yang didampingi orang tua, tidak sedikit murid menangis tidak ingin ditinggal di tempat ini. Jongin tidak akan menangis, papa ada di sini bersamanya.

"Ayo, cari bangkumu, Jongin!" Tawar papa sambil menariknya, mencari bangku yang tertara nama 'Kim Jongin'.

Papa menggumam kan beberapa nama sebelum akhirnya menemukan namanya di antara bangku-bangku kelas. Jongin mengetahui itu hanya melihat bangku sekolahnya dengan tatapan berbinar, seolah-olah menemukan harta karun.

Papa dengan perlahan menjelaskan fungsi bangku sekolahnya: menyimpan peralatan belajar pada kolong bangku. Papa dengan telaten meletakkan barang-barang itu ke dalam kolong bangkunya: menaruh beberapa buku dan kotak pensil miliknya.

"Tas dan jaketmu harus diletakkan dengan rapi di dalam loker."

Jongin menatap papa bingung, mereka belum menemukan loker. "Loker?"

Papa mengarahkan mereka ke sisi kelas di mana loker berdiri sejajar menempel dengan dinding kelas. "Nah, ini loker milikmu. Kim-Jong-In," eja papa perlahan dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk satu persatu namanya. Jongin mengangguk, kakek sudah mengajarkannya huruf hangul dan alfabet (walaupun masih terbata), ia sudah bisa membaca dan menulis namanya dengan jelas.

"Sebelum Jongin duduk di bangku, Nini harus menuju loker untuk meletakkan bekal makanan, tas, dan jaketmu ke dalam loker. Ingat ambil peralatan belajarmu lalu letakkan di kolong bangku, seperti Papa lakukan barusan. Nini mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Papa!" Sahutnya mendapat usapan lembut di kepalanya.

Papanya terlihat begitu keren menjelaskan semuanya, seperti guru yang banyak tahu.

.

Para murid sudah duduk rapi di bangku mereka. Para orang tua dengan tenang berdiri di bagian belakang kelas, menyaksikan satu per satu murid memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Jongin, Kim."

Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil Jongin, dengan sedikit sangsi berjalan menuju depan kelas. Ia menundukkan kepala saat ditatap orang banyak.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergumam, "Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin," dan diakhiri dengan bungkukan singkat. Walaupun tidak sesempurna seperti yang telah diajarkan papa beberapa hari lalu, papa tetap memberikan acungan jari ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu lebih banyak lagi, Jongin. Sepertu keluargamu, hobimu, apapun yang Jongin inginkan," saran Pak Guru.

Jongin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sang papa yang memberi anggukan untuk menyemaggatinya.

"Ayah Jongin sekarang di surga, menemani ibu, begitu kata ayah. Tapi ayah berkata Jongin tidak sendirian lagi, sekarang Nini ada papa, kakek, nenek, paman, bibi jutek, anak-anak anjing juga. Nini sayang semuanya!" Ceritanya dengan nada penuh kekaguman, teman sekelasnya memberi tepukan tangan. "Papa dan kakek ada di kelas ini sekarang," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dua sosok yang berdiri di seberangnya. Semua mata kini berpusat pada mereka. "Papa bersekolah di sini. Divisi menengah pertama!" Serunya dengan bangga.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui beberapa orang tua menatap dirinya, papa, dan kakek dengan aneh. Jongin menunduk, ia tidak suka tatapan itu. Ia ingin berlari ke depakan papa sekarang.

"Kim Jongin, kau anak laki-laki, 'kan? Kenapa pakai jepit rambut seperi adik perempuanku?" Celetuk salah satu teman barunya.

Jongin, anak mungil itu, tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia segera berlari menuju sang papa sambil berlirih, "Papa!"

Kim Jongin dengan mata basah bersembunyi di balik dekapan sang papa.

.

Jongin meringkuk di dalam pangukan papa, wajahnya hampir sepenuhnya bersembunyi di blazer sang papa. Seperti bayi kanguru.

Ia mengusap-usap wajah basahnya ke seragam papa, papa tidak marah. Jongin sedang bersedih, papa tidak pernah marah. Namun kali ini berbeda, wajah papa sedikit kaku, nafasnya pendek.

"Saya sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan kejadian di kelas tadi." Suara berat kakek memenuhi ruangan guru.

Jongin melirik ke sembarang tempat, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali bersembunyi saat ia melihat para orang tua teman kelasnya duduk di hadapan merek. Jongin merasa takut dengan mereka.

"Saya sudah menjelaskan keadaan Kim Jongin dan situasi keluarga kami. Saya pikir pihak sekolah juga sudah menjelaskan kepada orang tua lain untuk tidak mengambil pusing keluarga kami. Namun sayang, orang lebih suka menindas daripada berpikir jernih."

Jongin semakin membulatkan badan kecilnya di pangkuan sang papa, hampir seperti fetus yang meringkuk di dalam rahim. Suara kakek seperti saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa, nada tidak suka bergitu terdengar.

Papa terus mengusap punggungnya yang biasanya membuat tubuhnya lebih nyaman, namun untuk kali ini ia tidak merasa nyaman.

"Kim Jongin baru saja kehilangan ayahnya, membuat dirinya yang baru berusia 7 tahun harus menjadi yatim piatu. Do Kyungsoo, cucu saya, Kim Jongin melihat sosok ayah pada diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan suka rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok ayah kedua bagi Jongin, tanpa memikirkan jarak usia mereka yang begitu dekat," jelas kakek dengan suara tegasnyam "Tapi lihatlah, orang dewasa lebih memilih menghakimi seorang remaja yang berusaha memberi kasih sayang pada anak kecil. Kalian itu dungu dengan nalar yang pendek."

Semua menjadi hening selelah monolog kakek terhenti. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara dengan atmosfer yang seperti ini.

"Pedo—"

"Jangan bodoh. Tidak ada kasus pedofilia di sini. Mendiang Kim Joonmyun, Ayah Jongin, tidak memiliki hungungan apapun dengan Kyungsoo. Argumentasi kalian itu invalid." Kakek berdeham sebelum berujar, "Pembicaraan selesai sampai di sini. Ini argumentasi yang sangat membuang waktu. Kyungsoo, bangun, bawa Jongin pulang bersamamu. Sekertarisku sudah memberi tahu situasi ini ke divisimu. Kalian tidak perlu bersekolah minggu ini sampai masalah ini terselesaikan."

Dengan itu mereka bergegas beranjak dari suang guru.

"Saya berpikir yayasan ini lebih berpendidikan dan berpandangan tinggi, namun semua memang sama saja." Begitulah tuturan terakhir kakek sebelum meninggalkan sekolah.

.

Saat tiba di rumah, nenek langsung membawa dirinya dan papa ke dalam dekapannya sembari terus menanyakan apakah mereka baik-baik saja, walaupun papa dengan tenang menjelaskan mereka tak mengapa dan nenek tidak perlu khawatir, nenek tidak melepaskan dekapannya.

Mereka kini berada di ruang baca kakek, dirinya dan papa duduk di salah satu sofa besar di ruang itu. Nenek dan kakek saling melontarkan tuturan-tuturan yang menurut Jongin begitu mereka sedang beradu mulut.

"Kau tidak ada di sana, Minjae. Kau tidak tahu situasi seperti apa."

"Oh! Tapi memberikan mereka libur selama seminggu, tidakkah kau memikirkan pendidikan mereka? Jongin baru saja masuk sekolah dasar, aku hanya tidak ingin cucuku itu ketinggalan pelajaran. Biarkan anak itu bersenang-senang dengan teman barunya."

"Kau hanya memikirkan pendidikan mereka, namun pikirkan juga perkembangan psikis Jongin, anak itu akan terus ketakutan jika berada di lingkungan seperti itu. Aku ingin memindahkan mereka berdua ke sekolah yang lebih baik."

"Aku tidak setuju," kini papa membuka suara. Ia terus merangkul Jongin yang semakin terlihat ketakutan mendengar suara kakek dan nenek semakin meninggi. "Aku sudah nyaman dengan sekolah itu. Jadi, jangan memindahkanku lagi, Kek."

Ujaran papa tidak ada yang menyahut, malah itu menjadi pemicu perdebatan kakek dan nenek. Jongin meremas seragam depan sang papa, tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Tangisannya pecah karena sudah tidak bisa menahan segala emosi yang ia rasakan. Ia terisak meronta ingin bertemu ayah, ingin memeluk ayah, ia merasa ketakutan.

Dua orang dewasa dan seorang remaja kini mencoba menenangkannya, membujuknya untuk tidak menangis. Ia menolak dengan kasar saat papa mencoba untuk memeluknya kembali. Tidak, ia sedang ingin bersama ayah.

"Nini ingin ayah cepat pulang dari surga! Ayah cepat pulang! Nini ingin dipeluk ayah! Ayah!" Isaknya dengan tangan menggapai-gapai di udara, entah apa yang ingin ia raih, mungkin dekapan sang ayah yang masih di surga sana. "Nini rindu ayah..."

Walaupun dengan meronta keras dan penolakan, papa berhasil meraih tubuh mungilnya dan merangkulnya ke dalam dekapan. Tubuh papa bergetar dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya. "Papa di sini, Jongin. Papa di sini bersama Jongin. Jongin jangan takut. Papa bersama Jongin." Terus menerus papa ucapkan dalam isakannya, seperti rangkaian doa yang dipanjatkan agar segera terkabul.

Kim Jongin, beberapa minggu setelah sang ayah meninggal, para psikiater mendiagnosa anak itu mengidap _separation anxiety._

* * *

Semua berawal saat sang papa harus pergi ke Daegu dalam rangka kunjungan wisata sekolah sebelum libur musim dingin. Di pagi hari itu semua berjalan dengan normal sebagaimana semestinya.

Jongin terbangun karena suara yang ditumbulkan pergerakan sibuk papa di kamar mereka. Ia dengan mata mengantuk menatap saat papa mengenakan sepatunya. Tidak seperti biasa sepagi ini papa sudah rapi dan lengkap dengan tas perginya.

"Papa... mau ke mana?"

Papa berjalan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan boneka Krong yang Jongin langsung tarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Jemari papa merapikan rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Papa akan pergi ke Daegu beberapa hari. Jongin jadilah anak manis, ya? Papa akan bawakan Jongin banyak oleh-oleh nanti."

Kecupan bertubi-tubi di seluruh wajahnya dari sang papa mengantarkan Jongin kecil kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

Di rumah kini hanya ada dirinya dan Bibi Jutek. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi, kakek dan nenek sudah berpamitan dan memberitahunya akan ada tamu dari luar ingin berjumpa dengan mereka, jadi Jongin harus di rumah dengan Ibu Kyungsoo.

Di sinilah mereka berdua duduk di ruang santai keluarga, menonton acara drama kesukaan Bibi Jutek. Sebenarnya ini adalah jadwal Jongin untuk menonton siaran ulang Pororo, namun ia hanya bisa berpasrah mengikuti saran nenek untuk tetap bersama Bibi Jutek.

"Bibi, papa di mana?" Tanya Jongin memalingkan pandangannya dari drama yang tidak ia bisa tanggap. Ia mengerjap bingung, saat jam Pororo tayang adalah saat papa akan pulang dan bermain dengannya. Kenapa papa belum pulang?

"Daegu." Begitu singkat dan Jongin mendopang dagunya sedikit kesal. Bibi Jutek memang tidak bisa menghibur dan selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Daegu itu di mana? Jauh dari rumah?"

Belum ada jawaban dari wanita itu, Bibi Jutek sepenuhnya terfokus pada tayang di layar kaca itu. Jongin, dengan jemari mungilnya, menarik gaun yang dikenakan Ibu Kyungsoo itu. "Bibi," panggilnya dengan inonasi diperpanjang.

"Jongin," bibi meniru cara bicara Jongin yang dapat diartikan: jangan ganggu Bibi, Jongin.

Jongin mendengus. _Bibi Jutek payah!_

"Papamu akan pulang Jumat nanti," ujar bibi mendadak.

Jongin menoleh mencari tatapan bibi, namun wanita itu hanya terfokus pada drama itu. "Jumat itu kapan?"

"Tiga hari lagi," jawab bibi sambil meraih tangan kiri Jongin. Telunjuk orang dewasa itu menunjuk satu per satu jari mungil Jongin. "Hari ini adalah Rabu." Bibi melipat kelingkingnya. "Besok adalah Kamis." Kini melipat jari manisnya. "Lusa adalah Jumat." Jari tengahnya ikut dilipat. "Jadi berapa jarimu yang Bibi lipat?" Tanya bibi.

Jongin menghitung jari itu. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"Tiga!"

Bibi mengangguk. "Pintar, tiga hari lagi papamu akan pulang ke rumah."

Jongin menghela panas berat, ia menatap bibi tak percaya dan kembali bergerutu, "Tiga hari itu lama! Kenapa papa tidak pulang hari ini?"

"Tiga hari itu sebentar, Jongin. Jangan rewel, begitu kau bangun dari tidur siangmu, papamu akan pulang."

Jongin sumringah mendengar pernyataan itu dan menarik-narik bibi untuk memberinya perhatian. "Benarkah, Bi? Kalau Jongin tidur siang, papa akan pulang saat Nini bangun nanti?"

Bibi mengangguk dan berkata dengan mantap, "Tentu saja. Bibi tidak pernah berbohong."

Dengan itu Jongin kecil lari menuju kamarnya dan papa untuk tidur siang. Sebelum tertidur, ia berdoa agar papa cepat pulang dan lekas bermain bersamanya. _Amen_.

Oh, Jongin kecil. Tidakkah dirimu sadar Bibi Jutek menjebakmu agar tidak mengusik waktu santainya? Membuatmu tidur dalam harapan papa akan pulang saat kau terbangun.

.

Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah menelusuri setiap sudut rumah besar itu, ditemani tiga anak anjing nenek yang membututinya selama ekspedisi kecilnya. Selama tinggal di rumah papa, Jongin tidak pernah berkeliling sejauh ini. Banyak ruangan yang belum ia kunjungi, sempat membuatnya tersesat, namun ia sangat ulung bermain petak umpet, tidak susah mencari celah jalan keluar. Namun sayang, incaran yang ia cari tak kunjung ketemu.

"Papa di mana?" Lirihnya pada ruang hampa. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa tercekat, matanya mulai perih, ia ingin menangis. "Boo, Papa Nini ada di mana?"

Anjing kecil berpanggil Boo itu hanya berlari mengelilingi kaki Jongin, seperti mengisyaratkan untuk tetap mencari papa.

"Jongin manis, kenapa berdiri di sana? Ini sudah waktu makan malam. Ayo, ikut nenek ke ruang makan." Suara nenek terdengar dari belakang. Ia menoleh, nenek berdiri menantinya di seberang sana.

Jongin dengan pasrah berjalan kecil menuju nenek. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan ekspedisinya mencari papa. Papa sangat pintar bermain petak umpet.

.

Mereka makan dengan suasana tanpa bicara dan paman yang tak pernah hadir bersama mereka. Papa juga tidak ada di ruang makan bersama mereka, papa biasanya selalu duduk di samping Jongin, membantunya makan, mengajarinya menggunakan sumpit dengan benar. Jongin hanya memainkan makanannya, tidak ada papa membuatnya tidak selera.

"Nenek, papa ada di mana?" Akhirnya mulut kecil itu angkat biacara.

Nenek memberinya tatapan gemas. "Apa papa tidak memberi tahumu papa sedang menginap di Daegu?"

Jongin menggidikkan bahunya, Bibi Jutek juga berkata demikian: Papa berada di Daegu. Tapi Daegu itu di mana? Kenapa papa tidak pulang juga?

"Papa tidak pulang." Itu terdengar dalam bentuk pernyataan. Jongin kecil sudah lelah menunggu, ia tidak paham semua ini. "Nini-nini ingin papa!" Tuntutnya yang berakhir dengan isakan keras. "Papa!"

Semua orang kini mulai cemas menyaksinya anggota keluar terkecil mereka meronta di atas kursinya sambil memanggil-manggil ayah dan papa.

Nenek yang cepat tanggap berjalan menuju Jongin dan duduk di kursi samping Jongin. Jemari tua itu menghapus air mata Jongin. "Oh, cucu kecil nenek. Kenapa menangis? Papamu akan pulang, sayang."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tuturannya semakin tak karuan, ia menghempaskan tangan nenek yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Kenapa orang dewasa tidak mengerti permintaannya? Ia hanya ingin bertemu papa!

"Nini- Nini- Nini ingin papa! Papa! Nini mau papa! Papa! Papa! Papa!" Isaknya terus-menerus mulai sesenggukan. Air matanya mulai membasahi wajah mungilnya. Ia terus meronta ingin papa, tangan kecilnya mulai menggapai sesuatu tak pasti di hadapannya.

 _"Kim Jongin cukup!"_

Isakan Jongin seketika terhenti mendengar bentakan itu. Kakek kini baru saja membentaknya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakukan, ia menggenggam ujung meja makan dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

"Jonghan! Ia masih sangat kecil untuk diberi intonasi seperti itu! Dia bukan putramu, tenangkan dirimu!"

Tanpa perintah isakan Jongin kembali kecil. Isakan dan getaran di tubuh itu lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, ia seperti orang yang sedang histeris. "A-ayah cepat pu-pulang! Ni- ta-takut! Ni-nini ingin bertemu! Nini-nini juga ingin-ingin ditemani- ayah... Nini takut..." Dengan terbata-bata, anak kecil itu kembali menggapai udara hampa dengan kedua tangannya, "Jangan lama- di sur-surga. Pulang..."

Beberapa menit kemudian ia baru menyadari ia sudah berada di dekapan nenek, yang terus mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan berbisik: Nini sayang, jangan begini. Nenek ada di sini.

.

Jongin menatap sayu leher nenek. Mereka berdua kini berada di atas tempat tidur yang biasanya ia tiduri bersama papa setiap hari. Hari ini berbeda, saat ini adalah dirinya dan nenek yang sibuk menimangnya.

Jongin mendadak jatuh demam di tengah-tengah isakan. Awalanya nenek hanya berpikir suhu tubuhnya meninggi karena lelah menangis, namun beberapa menit kemudian suhu panas tidak kunjung menurun. Kini di dahinya tertempel plester pereda demam.

Jongin merengek saat ia menyadari nenek mulai beranjak dari sisinya. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menarik baju nenek untuk membuatnya tetap berada di sisinya.

"Tenang, sayang. Nenek hanya mengambil ponsel nenek di meja belajarmu. Jongin bisa percaya ucapan nenek," rayu wanita tua itu dengan lembut, "Jongin bisa melihat nenek berjalan ke sana dan kembali tidur bersamamu." Dengan itu cengkraman Jongin mulai mengendor dan membiarkan sang nenek mengangkat panggilan.

Nenek kembali merabahkan dirinya di samping Jongin, seperti yang ia janjikan. "Nini, lihat siapa yang ingin berbicara denganmu?" Tanya nenek sambil menyuguhkan ponselnya ke jarak pandang Jongin. Dengan mata sembab dan sayu, Jongin begitu mengenal siapa yang tampil di ponsel nenek.

"Jonini anak papa."

 _Papa_.

Anak kecil itu segera mencengkram ponsel nenek di kedua tangan mungilnya. Jemari-jemari kecil itu mengusap layar posen dengan perlahan, seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan di balik sentuhan itu.

"Papa dan ayah tidak pulang menemui Nini," lirih anak kecil itu begitu pilu.

Papa hanya menatapnya dengan sedih, bibir papa melengkung ke bawah. Terlihat seperti Jongin saat menahan tangisan. "Papa akan pulang malam ini. Begitu Jongin terbangun dari tidurmu, papa akan berada di samping Nini."

Jongin menggeleng, trik sulap itu tidak bekerja. Bibi Jutek menyuruhnya demikian tapi tak ada hasil. Hanya bualan kosong.

"Nini tidak percaya. Bibi Jutek menyuruh tidur dan papa akan pulang. Bibi berbohong, papa tidak di sini bersama Jongin. Papa juga berbohong," ujar anak itu keras kepala dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali lagi saat sang papa melirihkan namanya. Oh tidak, ia membuat papa bersedih.

"Nini tidak percaya papa?" Tidak ada jawaban dari anak itu. "Papa tidak akan berbohong pada Jongin. Saat Jongin terbangun esok pagi, papa akan berada di sampingmu. Merangkul Nini seperti biasa." Sekali lagi tidak ada tanggapan dari anak kecil itu. "Nini sayang, tidurlah. Kata nenek Nini sedang demam, hmm?"

"Papa, lagu Pororo." Itu adalah jawaban anak itu. Rayuan Do Kyungsoo sudah berhasil, jika Jongin meminta dinyayikan lagi pengantar tidurnya: lagu pembuka Pororo.

Interaksi jarak jauh itu terus berlanjut hingga sangat larut, bahkan dengan kondisi mata Jongin yang sudah tertutup rapat, namun anak itu terus bergumam: papa ini, papa itu.

Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut permintaan putra kecilnya.

.

Beberapa hari berselang. Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Kyungsoo, atau lebih tepat dikatakan Jongin merengek agar papa tetap berada di jarak pandang yang ia bisa ia lihat.

Kini Kim Jongin seperti bayangan sang papa. Ke mana papa pergi, di mana papa berada, sosok kecil Kim Jongin akan terlihat di samping remaja itu.

Sempat sekali waktu saat mereka berdua sedang bersantai di ruang baca kakek, Jongin mulai terlelap di atas sofa milik kakek. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke toilet. Sudah sangat lama ia menahan untuk ke kamar kecil karena putra kecilnya itu akan merengek jika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Posisi dalam jarak pandang Jongin kini berubah menjadi 'Papa harus di samping Jongin' dan genggaman anak itu di mana pun tangan mungil itu bisa meraihnya.

Kembali ke ruang baca dengan perasaan lebih lega, seketika Do Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan panik menyaksikan kakek berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang histeris menanyakan keberadaan papa.

Dengan langkahan cepat, Kyungsoo meraih tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya. "Papa di sini, Jongin. Papa di sini."

Hari itu Jongin kecil kembali demam dan semakin mempersempit ruang bergerak papanya. Remaja itu harus tetap di sampingnya.

.

Keluarga Do awalnya tidak mengubris kondisi Jongin kecil dan ketergantungannya pada kehadiran Kyungsoo yang harus tetap berada di sampingnya. Namun, lambat laun mereka semua semakin dibuat cemas saat anak itu lebih jatuh sakit setelah menangis meminta papa kembali, ia menjadi lebih tertutup dan hanya berkomunikasi dengan papa, bahkan bersikap agresif dan posesif saat seseorang berada di dekat sang papa.

Ayah Kyungsoo mengusulkan membawa Jongin ke psikiater anak agar mendapat jalan keluar masalah ini.

Do Kyungsoo sempat menolak dan berkata putra kecilnya masih waras, tidak butuh psikiater atau apapun itu.

Dengan penjelasan ayah bahwa bertemu dengan psikiater bukan berarti setiap pasien adalah orang tak waras. Ini semua demi perkembangan fisik dan psikis Jongin kecil. Akan lebih bijak anak kecil itu tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya. Akhirnya Do Kyungsoo menyepakati tawaran sang ayah.

.

Beberapa psikiater anak mereka temui dan diagnosa mereka sama, Kim Jongin mengidap _separation anxiety._

Semua ini terjadi karena bayi hingga usianya sekarang, Jongin hanya hidup bersama seorang ayah. Hanya mereka berdua, Jongin begitu bergantungan dengan kehadiran sosok ayah. Terlebih lagi, orang yang ia ajak bersama selalu sudah tiada, itu adalah wajar jika anak itu merasa kehilangan dan membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya.

Jongin belum membiasakan diri dan menyadari bahwa sang ayah sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Walaupun anak itu terus berkata ayah sedang menemani ibu di surga, tapi pemikiran anak itu masih tertuju bahwa sang ayah akan kembali menemaninya suatu saat nanti. Kematian adalah konsep yang abstak untuk dijelaskan kepada anak-anak.

Karena itu, Do Kyungsoo menjadi pelampiasan Jongin kecil. Ia merindukan sosok sang ayah dan ia menemukan sosok itu di diri Kyungsoo. Alam bawah sadarnya yang membawa dirinya seperti ini. Anak itu belum bisa melepaskan bahwa sang ayah tidak di sini bersamanya.

.

Sedikit banyak, itulah penjelasan para psikiater yang bisa ia tangkap. Ia tidak menyadari betapa beratnya beban dan konflik batin yang di alami anak sekecil Jongin. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya kehilangan cinta pertamanya, maka Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling egois dan tak peka di dunia ini.

Kim Jongin, anak kecil yang ia anggap putra sendiri, sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Di hari itu juga, Do Kyungaoo mengikrarkan bahwa ia akan menjaga Jongin lebih baik lagi dan penuh kasih sayang. Setidaknya ia bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhir mendiang Kim Joonmyun: menjaga Jongin dan menuntunnya menjadi anak yang bijak.

* * *

 **Empat hari** itulah yang dibutuhkan kakek untuk melepaskan kedua cucunya untuk kembali bersekolah. Setidaknya pihak sekolah sudah mengambil tindakan, para orang tua kini jauh lebih mengerti, begitu yang kakek jelaskan pada mereka.

Hari ini hanya Jongin dan papa, kakek tidak menemani mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa tangan mungilnya akan menggandeng tangan papa dan mengayunkan tautan mereka. Senandung lagu pembuka Pororo selalu mengatar keberangkatan mereka menuju kelas Jongin.

Jongin melarang papa untuk membantunya merapikan peralatan sekolahnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mandiri.

Tubuh kecil Jongin hampir terhuyung ke belakang jika tubuh papa tidak berada di belakangnya, teman-teman kelasnya berhampuran memeluk dirinya dan berseru: kami rindu Jonginie!

Jongin yang tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan demikian hanya bisa menunduk dan memberi senyuman kecil pada mereka. Ia membiarkan mereka menariknya ke bangku kelasnya. Jongin duduk tetap dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Nini, katakan juga Nini merindukan teman-teman." Suara papa terdengar di antara celotehan teman kelasnya. Jongin medongakkan kepalanya melihat papa berdiri tinggi di antara teman-temannya.

"Jongin rindu kalian juga." Begitu kecil dan pelan, namun membuat teman kelasnya bersorak girang. Jongin dengan sangsi mulai menceritakan kegiatannya saat 'berlibur' di rumah.

Ia kembali mendongakkan ketika menyadari ia mengabaikan keberadaan papa di kelasnya. "Papa?" Panggil Jongin pada pemuda itu.

Papa hanya menyahut, "Papa akan datang menjemput Jongin nanti. Jangan meninggalkan kelas, tunggu papa di sini." Dengan itu papa perlalu dari kelasnya.

"Papamu keren, Jongin," ujar salah seorang siswi. Jongin menatap lucu pada anak itu, ia baru menyadari ia belum mengetahui seluruh teman kelasnya.

"Jongin, kau terlihat manis dengan jepit ungu itu," puji salah satu teman kelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya kini menggapai barrette di rambutnya, hadiah baru pemberian papa. Ia tersipu saat dipuji terlihat manis dengan jempit itu.

Tak berapa lama cicitan 'Sehunie suka Jonginie, Sehunie suka Jonginie' memenuhi ruang kelas. Jongin hanya bisa menatap ulah girang teman kelasnya dalam diam, tidak paham akan situasi. Siapa Sehunie?

Jam makan siang tiba, Pak Guru membagikan para murid sekotak susu dan sebuah apel. Dengan instruksi 'Selamat makan' kini siswa mulai menyantap bekal makan mereka.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menyadari seseorang memindahkan kursinya di samping meja miliknya. Itu anak yang memuji barrette barunya!

"Jongin, aku boleh ikut makan bersama?" Tanya anak itu dan Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali, mulut kecil masing-masing sibuk mengunyah makanan. Jongin mengemut ujung sumpitnya, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan nama anak ini tapi sedikit malu. Jadi ia hanya menatap dengan saksama anak itu.

Gaya rambutnya hampir sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja poni anak itu tersisir rapi ke samping, tidak menutupi mata sipitnya. Hidungnya mancung dan memiliki bibir tipis. Tapi yang paling Jongin suka adalah pipi anak itu, rona merah terkesan permanen di sana, dan beberapa sisa nasi tertempel di pipi gembil itu. Seperti bayi, kikik Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menghapus beberapa sisa nasi yang menempel di dagu dan pipi anak itu, bahkan dengan sumpit training teman barunya ini masih belepotan makan. Benar-benar bayi.

(Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri masih menggunakan sumpit training, hanya saja ia tidak sebelepotan temannya.)

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Sehun." Jawaban yang begitu singkat dan mata anak itu menatap langsung padanya.

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya hingga membentuk 'O' sempurna. "Sehunie suka Jonginie?" Ujarnya mengingat cicitan teman sekelasnya.

Tidak ada jawaban verbal, namun Jongin dalam melihat jelas rona merah semakin menjalar di pipi anak itu. Jongin jadi semakin gemas, Sehun mengingatkannya pada adik bayi Dahye Nuna. Lucu.

"Jonginie manis, Sehunie suka." Adalah sebuah bisikan, anak itu berbisik seperti tuturan itu adalah rahasia dan orang lain tidak boleh tahu.

.

Sejak hari itu, Jongin dan Sehun selalu bersama. Makan siang bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bermain bersama, bahkan Sehun selalu setia menemaninya menunggu papa menjemputnya di kelas. Wali kelas yang menyadari Sehun selalu memindahkan kursinya di samping meja Jongin saat jam makan siang, akhirnya memindahkan Sehun secara permanen ke sebelah Jongin.

Jongin sempat bertanya apakah Sehun tidak bosan hanya bermain dengannya dan jawaban anak itu begitu lugas dan tulus: Sehunie senang bersama Jonginie.

Jongin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua memiliki kegemaran yang sama, hanya saja Sehunie terkadang kesal dengan Jongin selalu memanggilnya 'adik bayi' dan 'Jongin gemas'. Sehunie kini tidak pernah meninggalkan sisa nasi di wajahnya, cara makannya mulai teratur. Bahkan Sehunie membantu Jongin membukakan susu kotaknya, memotong kecil roti lapisnya, memakan makanan yang tak ia ingin makan. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, Sehunie seperti papa. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesal.

"Nini, mana tanganmu?" Cicit Sehun seraya menggapai tangan Jongin.

Jongin membiarkan kedua tangannya dibersihkan Sehun dengan tisu basah. Sahabat barunya itu begitu perlahan membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya, benar-benar seperti papanya.

"Sehunie seperti papa," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun melemparkan senyuman lebar ke arahnya, mata sipitnya semakin terlihat mengecil. Lucu. "Sehunie 'kan ingin jadi suami yang baik."

Jongin termenung. Suami? Apa itu suami? Ia harus tanyakan papa tentang ini.

.

"Sehunie bukan suami Jonginie. Sehunie itu bayi Jonginie," ucap Jongin begitu mantap di hadapan Sehun.

Kemarin ia sudah menanyakan papa arti suami. Ia hanya menggeleng kesal mengetahui Sehunie berkata ia adalah suami Jongin. Ia tidak terima, papa adalah suami Jonginie, papa dari anak mereka: Doni, dan Jongin adalah Nini bagi papa dan ayah bagi Doni. Sehunie itu masih bayi. Bahkan papa memintanya terus beranggapan bahwa papa selalu menjadi suami Nini, bukan orang lain. Papa tidak ingin melepasmu untuk orang lain, begitu kata papa.

Mata kecil Sehun membulat, pipinya kembung penuh makanan. "Sehunie itu suami Jonginie," sangkalnya santai.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima, "Tidak. Papa itu suami Jonginie. Sehunie masih bayi, jadi Sehunie itu bayi Jonginie."

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sahabatnya itu merapikan bekal makannya dan menarik kembali kursinya ke tempat semula. Sehun dengan diam menyantap makanannya di bangkunya sendiri, tidak bersama Jongin lagi.

Jongin hanya cemberut dan sedikit bingung melihat Sehun duduk di sana. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidak makan bersamanya. Jongin hanya bisa mendopang dagunya seraya memainkan bekal makannya. Jongin mendengus kesal, bahkan Sehunie tidak membantunya menghabiskan kacang polong dan telur dadarnya. Sehun payah, gerutunya dalam hati.

Walaupun mereka sedang marahan, Sehun tetap setia menemaninya menunggu sang papa di kelas yang sepi. Jika di hari biasa mereka berdua akan menyanyikan lagu kegemaran mereka, hari ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan berbeda; Jongin hanya duduk sambil memainkan jarinya di atas meja sedangkan Sehunie sibuk menggambar. Seharian ini temannya itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jongin, Sehun. Ayo, pulang." Suara lembut papa membuatnya sedikit berlonjak kaget, ia terlalu terbawa dalam lamunannya.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi begitu pula Sehun, mereka berjalan menghampiri papa di daun pintu. Jongin mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanya dari sang papa, lebih memilih diam seraya bergelayutan manja di tangan papa.

"Dah!" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sehun dan anak itu sudah berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut papa. Biasanya Sehunie akan memberinya kecupan kecil dan berkata 'sampai jumpa, Jonginie', hari ini tidak dan semua tindakan Sehun terasa asing. Ia tidak suka.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Sehunie?" Tanya papa yang membuatnya semakin merajuk.

"Papa, gendong." Dan papa melakukannya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya sepenuhnya ke pundak papa. Sedikit bersedih, ia sudah membuat sahabatnya marah.

.

Sabtu tiba, papa mengajaknya ke kedai _tteokbokki_ milik ayah. Jongin begitu antusias menerima ajakan itu, sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke kedai itu. Angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya, pipi Jongin mengembung dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut maju, meniru mulut ikan, sambil membayangkan memakan _tteokbokki_.

Begitu mobil mereka parkir di sisi jalan, Jongin menggeliat tidak sabar agar papa cepat-cepat melepaskan pengaman booster seatnya. Ia ingin menemui para pegawai ayah!

Jongin tidak menghiraukan panggilan sang papa agar berhati-hati saat berlari, ia tidak ambil pusing, kaki kecilnya terus melangkah dalam langkahan cepat.

"Ayah, Jonginie pulang!" Sapanya dengan suara tinggi yang membuat para pengunjung dan beberapa pegawai menolehnya. Jongin melangkah lebih dalam lagi, walaupun tidak ada balasan dari sang ayah, Jongin tahu ayah ada di sini. Ia meletakkan kedua telapaknya tepat di hatinya, kata papa ayah ada di sana: selalu ada di dalam hatinya; hati Jongin dan papa.

"Oh! Lihat siapa yang datang? Bos kecil!"

Jongin seketika mendongakkan kepalanya mencari arah suara itu. Yoonbae Hyung berdiri di balik meja kasir dengan senyuman lebar. Jongin berlari menuju pria itu dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Nini pulang, Hyung."

Yoonbae Hyung menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan bertanya, "Dengan siapa ke sini?"

"Dengan papa," sahut Jongin dan melepaskan pelukannya. Oh tidak, ia melupakan papa.

"Papa?" Tanya Yoonbae Hyung bingung.

Jongin menunjuk papa yang kini sedang menarik nafas panjang usai berlari mengejar Jongin ke kedai. "Papa."

Sang papa mencubit pipi gembilnya dan berkata, "Lain kali jangan berlari sendirian, harus ada orang dewasa yang menuntunmu. Anak nakal."

"Kyungsoo?"

Papa melempar senyuman sangsi pada Yoonbae Hyung. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Yoonbae Hyung."

.

"Aku mengira Joonmyun Hyung menikahimu," tutur Yoonbae Hyung setelah mendengar penjelasan papa. "Aku tahu kau menyukai bosku, jadi aku berpikir demikian."

Papa menggeleng. "Usiaku belum pantas untuk menikah, secara legal. Walaupun, sejujurnya aku ingin menikahinya, namun takdir berkata lain. Setidaknya Joon Hyung menitip harta berharganya padaku." Papa memainkan rambutnya lembut dan menatapnya penuh sayang. Papa terlihat lebih tampan dengan pancaran mata seperti itu.

"Kau begitu bijak dan dewasa, Kyungsoo." Pujian itu menghasilkan senyuman berbentuk hati khas milik papa.

"Wow, bermimpi apa aku semalam? Apa Bayi Beruangku benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang?"

Suara familiar itu membuat Jongin berlonjak kegirangan, ia turun dari kurisnya dan berlari menuju sumber suara itu. "Donghun Hyung!" Serunya sambil memeluk cinta monyetnya yang sudah lama ia tak bersua. "Jongin rindu."

Donghun Hyung menariknya ke dalam dekapan erat. "Lihatlah, sekarang Bayi Beruangku kini sudah bertambah tinggi!"

Jongin hanya tersipu malu mendapat pujian itu.

"Mana pipinya?" Jongin menoleh ke samping dan menyodorkan Donghun Hyung pipi kanannya. Sebuah kecupan kecil ia terima. Kedua pipi gembil Jongin terlihat tambah manis dengan rona merah padam.

"Donghun Hyung, jangan mencium Jonginie! Nini itu milik Sehunie!" Pekikan anak kecil membuyarkan suasana manis itu. Semua mata kini tertuju pada anak kecil yang berdiri di samping Donghun Hyung. Mata sipit anak itu menatap tak suka pada remaja itu.

"Sehunie!" Seru Jongin begitu menyadari anak di sebelah Donghun Hyung. Kenapa Sehunie ada di sini?

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dan sengaja mengenai kaki Donghun Hyung. Ia segera mengusapkan jemarinya ke pipi kanan Jongin, menghapus bekas kecupan Donghun Hyung. Di rasa pipi Jongin sudah bersih dari virus Donghun Hyung, Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin, bertubi-tubi di kedua pipinya. Anak yang dicium hanya membiarkan sahabatnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan itu.

"Jonginie manis."

"Kakak dan adik sama saja, suka main frontal. Jadi papa, kapan akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban mereka dan melaksanakan pernikahan? Lihat anakmu sudah semerah tomat dicumbu seperti itu." Gurau Yoonbae Hyung.

"Sehun! Berhenti mencium Jongin!" Tegur Donghun Hyung sambil memisahkan adiknya dari Jongin.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas menjadi pasangan anakku," tutur papa begitu tegas dan merangkul Jongin begitu protektif.

Yoonbae Hyung hanya tertawa puas dan berkata, "Sudah, sudah. Kalian membuat gaduh di kedai ini. Cepat pesan dan duduk tenang di meja kalian."

.

Hari ini Yoonbae Hyung mentraktir mereka dengan alasan ia harus melayani bos kecilnya yang ia begitu rindukan. Donghun Hyung tidak membiarkan kesempatan itu lewat, ia memesan paket termahal di sana dan bonus 8 kotak susu cokelat untuk mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun duduk di antara papa dan Donghun Hyung. Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Jongin, namun anak itu tidak memandang ke arah Jongin. Jikapun ia menoleh, sedetik kemudian pandangannya akan teralih. Masih marah pada Jongin rupanya.

"Jadi adikku dan Jongin adalah teman kelas? Bagaimana aku tidak mengetahui hal ini?" Donghun Hyung bertanya setelah mendengar penjelasan papa.

Jongin juga baru tahu Sehunie adalah adik Hyung nomor satunya itu, pantas saja Sehun begitu memikat; Sehun dan Donghun Hyung berbagi gen.

"Sehun, jadi Jongin ini adalah teman sekelas yang kamu suka?"

Sehun yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menyondongkan badannya ke arah Jongin, memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Jongin. Namun, segera memalingkan pandangan saat mata Jongin bertemu miliknya.

"Sehun, berhenti mencium Jongin. Tidak sopan!" Tegur Donghun Hyung pada Sehun yang memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sehunie itu suami Jonginie. Jadi boleh cium. Ayah saja boleh mencium ibu, kenapa aku tidak boleh mencium Jongin?" Tuntut anak itu dengan keras kepala.

Jongin hanya membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah temannya. Kenapa Sehunie tidak mengerti juga? "Papa itu suami Jonginie. Sehunie masih bayi, Sehunie itu bayi Jonginie dan papa!"

Sehun menatapnya kesal, wajah mungilnya kini memerah. "Sehunie tidak mau bermain bersama Jonginie lagi. Soona lebih manis darimu!" Ketus anak itu sambil membuang muka dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menahan isakannya. Ia merasa sedih mendengar perkataan sahabatnya; sedih karena Sehunie berpikir teman kelas yang lain (Soona) lebih manis dari Jongin dan kenyataan Sehun tidak ingin bermain bersamanya.

"Sehun, jangan berkata sekasar itu! Cepat minta maaf pada Jongin!" Saran Donghun Hyung.

Jongin hanya menatap sedih saat Sehun menolak untuk menoleh ke arahnya dan bersikukuh tidak ingin minta maaf. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta maaf atas saran papa, namun melihat penolakan temannya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Jika Sehun tidak ingin berbicara padanya, ia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar keras kepala."

.

Kini hanya papa dan Jongin di meja pesanan mereka. Donghun Hyung dan Sehunie pergi memesan es krim untuk mereka. Jongin memilih menulikan pendengarannya mendengar papa terus mengoceh bahwa tindakannya tadi tidak sopan sampai membuat Sehun marah.

"Tapi Sehunie itu bayi Jonginie dan papa karena papa itu suami Jongin," ucapnya masih kokoh pada pendirian.

Papa menghela nafas, "Sehun hanya ingin menjadi suami Jongin. Itu hanya permainan, sayang."

Jongin mengembungkan pipinya, "Tapi papa berkata papa akan terus menjadi suami Nini, bukan orang lain."

"Jongin," panggil papa dengan nada di tekanan.

Jongin membuang muka dan lanjut menyantap _tteokbokki_ miliknya.

Tak berselang lama Sehun datang membawa 2 gelas bubbe tea, segelas ia beri pada Jongin sebagai permintaan maaf. "Kata Donghun Hyung tidak apa Sehunie menjadi bayi Jonginie dan Kyungsoo Hyung. Hyung berkata Jonginie tetap menyayangi Sehunie!"

Jongin sumringah mendengar itu, "Jonginie sayang Sehunie! Karena Sehunie itu bayi Jonginie, tentu saja Jonginie sangat sayang Sehunie. Seperti ayah yang sangat sayang Nini!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar itu dan bertanya, "Apa Sehunie boleh cium?"

Jongin mengangguk dan Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Orang dewasa di sekeliling mereka hanya menatap tercengang. Tindakan Sehun itu di luar dugaan. Dari mana anak itu tahu ciuman di bibir?

"Kakak dan adik memang sama-sama mesum," cicit Yoonbae Hyung yang melintas di meja mereka.

Donghun Hyung tertawa canggung dan bergurau, "Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau akan menjadi kakek tak lama lagi."

Do Kyungsoo hanya memberi senyuman kaku dan menatap Sehun dengan padangan yang tak bisa diartikan. _Langkahi dulu mayatku, Oh Sehun._

Percaya atau tidak percaya, Do Kyungsoo, papa dari Kim Jongin hingga saat ini belum pernah mencium putranya tepat di bibir.

* * *

8 tahun;

Permainan rumah-rumahan mereka berubah struktur karena papa memiliki seorang kekasih. Papa menjadi Papa Jongin, Doni, dan Sehunie. Jungah Nuna menjadi Mama. Putra mereka dari pertama hingga terakhir: Jonginie, Doni, Sehunie.

"Sehunie itu datang setelah Doni ada. Jadi Sehunie itu adik Doni." Tentu kalian bisa menebak tuturan siapa ini?

Dan bolehkan Jongin membocorkan sebuah rahasia? Jongin dan para adiknya tidak menyukai Jungah Nuna. Nuna itu lebih menyebalkan daripada kanker dan Bibi Jutek.

* * *

.

Note? No, this is ranting :D cus it is long

*tolong dibaca perlahan-lahan. Beberapa poin penting tentang bagaimana cerita ini (akan) dibangun untuk selanjutnya.

I am going to answer some of questions from you.

1\. I am from somewhere in europe continent. And you can call me Mimi.

2\. Thank you so much for your lovely, supportive, and encouraging comments. I am touched.

3\. Thank you so much for liking/loving this story. I thought it would be a flop since this has age differege/underage, bottom!chanyeol to kyungsoo (which i very know well this weirds you out), but some of you ignored it and keep dropping lovely comments. I am deeply thankful. (funfact: this story is the fastest to get reviews/follow/faves out of all my stories :D you guys are the best)

4\. Special thanks to 'tobanga garry' who always drops a honest and straightforward comment, you didnt sugarcoat anything in your words. I kindly thank you, it keeps me on spirit. I will pay no mind to haters or hateful words :)

5\. Top and bottom? Yes, park chanyeol is very much a bottom to do kyungsoo in this story. Yet, that does not mean i am going to make/write him purely bottom-ish, girl-ish, overly submissive. A man is a man, anyway. I write my 'homosexual actors' based on those gay men i see/meet in real life :D

※ this chansoo is based on my old neighbours (both are men; are married). The smaller partner reminded me of kyungsoo, that man loved to tease (sometimes got pyschical teasing) his partner til the said partner got mad yet was scared and looked like a kicked puppy. The smaller partner looked so pleased everytime he knew he had succesed teasing his partner. Now they live in Sw***.

7\. I am no psychiatrist. I know nothing about psychology. Diagnosa Separation Anxiety berdasarkan observasi saya pada sepupu yang masih balita, selalu menangis keras saat ditinggal sang ibu, terkadang jika terlalu lama menangis sampai menyebabkan demam. This might be not the real separation anxiety symptoms in real life. Remember this is a fiction.

※ Jongin termasuk inspirasi tentang orang lain di kehidupan nyata. Sikap dan tuturannya berdasarkan sepupu saya yang rata-rata masih balita. But not that same. I observe how the small children behave.

8\. What makes me super happy is that kalian menyukai perwatakan karakter cerita ini! Fatherly/parental figure kyungsoo and cutiepie jonini

I wish you would tell me more about what you like and dislike about this story. To improve.

(i hope i didnt disappoint you because i am afraid i will deem your expectation of this story. But i will try my best!)

(9. Sorry if there are any of your questions left unanswered. And i always make special thanks for follow/faves/review on the very last chapter!)

(10. Cries i could not tell the difference of 'jepit' and 'jemput'; 'gembul' and 'gembil' on last chapter. Prefiks {meng-} bertemu kata berawalan konsonan /c/ akan melesap atau tidak. True tobanga garry, bahasa indonesia is hard. I want to cry.)

Poin terpenting:

※ sudut pandang 'kekanakan' dari Jongin akan selesai saat ia memasuki usia ke-15 tahun. Deskriptif-narasi akan berubah menjadi narasi. Saat usia Jongin 15 tahun, maka gaya bercerita akan berubah tidak seperti penggalan kisah; stakato, sepenuhnya akan menjadi narasi.

※ if you are with me, it is bottom!jongin, always. He has got even prettier since mma last year. Like wtf boy.

11\. Thank you so much and see you on next chapter!

.

 _ **qoftd: bagian mana yang paling berkesan untuk kalian?**_


	3. OUR NEW HOME

**_MY NEW HOME: WATTPAD (under username: hissinfullips)_**

* * *

 _ ***REPLACE**_ underscores (_) to dot.

**The stories have yet to be updated. i am republishing at the moment

 ** _._**

 ** _1\. FELLATIO AND CHANLU IN THE SAME SENTANCE IS PORN - CHANLU_**

 ** _[PERMANENTLY MOVED]_** www_wattpad_com/story/104849661-fellatio-and-chanlu-in-the-same-sentence-is-porn

* * *

 ** _2\. MERRY GO AROUND - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104832572-merry-go-around-hunkai

* * *

 ** _3\. GOLDEN TRIO AND JONGINIE'S PLUS ONE - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104839238-the-golden-trio-and-jonginie%27s-plus-one-hunkai

 **.**

* * *

 **Under username** : hissinfullips | www_wattpad_com/user/hissinfullips


End file.
